iTwilight
by Rolyn
Summary: Sam is nothing like Bella and Freddie is far from Edward, but in a twisted way they seem to make it work. Sam has to read this fictional book, but what happens and how does it become her reality after she's done reading the last page? Seddie
1. At Home Reading

_Hello peoples, this is going to be my first iCarly fic so be gentle with the reviews. I was just sitting in school while reading the book Twilight for what felt like the fifth time this month and when I read Edward I kept think Fredward and I would keep laughing until I was slapped in the face but a story idea (This happens frequently)so here it is…_

_I do NOT own iCarly or Twlight_

_VV_

_iTwilight_

* * *

_Chapter One: At Home Reading_

* * *

"Okay class I'm going to call you up one by one to give you a book to use for your at-home-reading report so while I do so please study silently for your recitations." Mrs. Camberson said as she pursed her lips into her classic scowl-pout looking expression. She always looked angry about something or at someone, mainly because she's been through more husbands than I have been through packs of ham and that's a lot. "Let's start with Jeannette Aambros."

I rolled my eyes as Jeannette quickly sprung from her seat like she had been sitting on a hot iron. She shuffled in a twitchy manner towards Mrs. Camberson who was standing by the bookcase, looking over the brim of her glasses as she scrutinized every student with her creepy pitch black eyes. They resembled the eyes of one of those dolls from a horror movie. Jeannette stood before her with her fingers constantly fiddling with the hem of her shirt and her expression was anxious.

Jeannette wasn't always like this; at the beginning of freshman year, last year she had been like every other girl, but nearly two months after school started she had always been jumpy. Maybe it was because I put a clown in her locker on Halloween and she is deathly afraid of clowns. I smirked at the memory; that was a very productive Halloween. I had surpassed my pranking record that year.

"Charles Anderson." Mrs. Camberson said pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose as Jeannette shuffled away from the book case with a very thick book in her hands. Mrs. Camberson was one of the toughest Sophomore English teachers in Glennwood High which meant she made her assignments as challenging as possible. It was no surprise that she gave out books thicker than my mattress for students to read on their own time. How I got cursed with her as my English teacher while Carly had the hot new teacher Mr. Malcolm was beyond me.

"Freddie Benson."

Oh yea, Freddie had to suffer along with me, but he could handle the work because he was Freddie; he had nothing better to do with his life…besides iCarly. I glanced up as he passed my desk to head over to Mrs. Camberson. I tilted my head to the side, using my straight blonde hair as a veil to hide the fact that I was _observing_ him. It was currently the middle of winter and ever since I entered high school I would straighten my hair during the winter and fall. It was nearly impossible to keep my hair from springing up in its natural curls in the summer.

Freddie shoved his hands into his pockets as Mrs. Camberson went on the hunt for a book appropriate for a student as good as him, which meant she would be looking for the most complicated book she could put her hands on. She hated Freddie because he was one of her best students; I found this a tad ironic.

He may be good in academics and getting his work in on time but he certainly didn't have my creativity and amazing writing skills. Nobody knows this, but I plan on being a writer once I leave this dump. I know I'm gonna major in English and Journalism once college becomes a main priority to me.

Freddie put on his nonchalant face that usually consisted of a half smile while he stood lazily with his eyes half closed. It may seem weird that I was able to recognize and identify these small aspects but I don't really care. Mrs. Camberson handed him a hard cover book that was about the size of two phone books put together and I chuckled at how unlucky he was.

His half smile curved up into a smirk at this point; he was expecting that just as much as I was. He smirked on a regular basis now and for the record it was way more appealing than that stupid boyish grin he had in middle school; he would grin that way mainly around Carly because of his infatuation with her. It was a good thing he grew out of it…a few days after we had shared our first kiss together. We had promised things would be the same and we'd hate each other, but that was simply impossible at that point.

Things couldn't go back to the way they were, but thank the big man upstairs that things didn't get awkward; it seemed like the exact opposite. After the entire thing I felt more comfortable around the tech nerd, but that didn't stop me from picking on him every now and then. I wouldn't be Sam if I didn't do so.

"Look how lucky I am Sammy." Freddie sighed as he came up in front of my desk. I nearly jumped at his sudden appearance, _nearly_. I must have been lost in thought for a good five minutes. I grinned up at him and shrugged. Yea, the nickname I can't explain. He's been callin me that since the beginning of last summer and I didn't mind.

"Oh yea, its obvious Mrs. Camberson loves you." I said sarcastically as I tilted my head to the side once again letting my bang fall over one eye. Freddie chuckled lightly as he dropped the book on my desk, making a loud thud that made some of the students jump in their seats.

"I wonder what she has waiting for her worst student ever." He pondered giving me an all knowing smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to retort when someone cleared their throat behind me. My smile faded as did Freddie's as I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Camberson giving me her classic pursed lip pout.

"Um…" I trailed off. She rolled her eyes at me and resisted the urge to make a face at her. Teachers like her got on my nerves on a regular basis. Maybe if she acted like a human I wouldn't do so horribly in her class.

"I believe it's time for you to get your book." She said in a mock kind tone. Freddie made his way away from my desk as I slowly stood to my feet and followed Mrs. Camberson towards the bookcase.

"Oh joy." I said dryly as I crossed my arms over my chest. Mrs. Camberson gave me a glare over her shoulder and I gave her a fake smile in return. I understood she hated me but she wasn't on my best friend list either.

She went looking for my book and I let my attention drift elsewhere while I played with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. It was my favorite one that said Finding Emo on the front with an emo looking version of Nemo. I loved that movie. My eyes wandered over to Jeannette who was twitching at the moment. I couldn't help but chuckle. My eyes moved away from her and onto Freddie who was scanning over the first page of his book with an incredulous look.

He glanced up at me and shook his head while mouthing the words "what the hell". I smiled half way and shrugged and he shook his head again before returning his gaze to the book. It was amazing how we were able to share these small moments and for some reason that was beyond me…I was happy that we did. Ugh I'm an idiot.

"Here you go Ms. Puckett; this book should satisfy your dark creativity." She said handing me a dark paperback book. On the cover was a pair of sickly pale hands holding a perfectly round apple. I read the title and glanced up at Mrs. Camberson. The book was rather thick but luckily not as big as the other choices she had to give me.

"Twilight…?" I trailed off. My confusion made it sound like a question and Mrs. Camberson gave me a dry smile before going back to her roster to call up the next person.

"Judy Rodgers." She dead panned ignoring the fact that I was still standing there. I rolled my eyes before heading back to my desk just as Jail bird Judy was going up to receive her book. You don't even wanna know how she got that name.

I took the long way back to my seat, going around a bunch of others instead of cutting through. Taking the longer way meant I would pass by Freddie's desk and Jeannette's. I smiled at her sweetly and she convulsed at the site of me. I mentally chuckled as I came up to Freddie's desk.

"So what's your book about?" I asked leaning over him to glance at his book. I was surprised to see part of it in either Italian of Spanish, I really couldn't tell. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Yea I know." He muttered snapping the book shut. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his aggravation. Seeing him in distress was like candy to me. "What book did you get?"

I smirked as I dropped the book on his desk next to his. In comparison to his, mine was like a Doctor Seuss book. My laughter grew a bit louder as his frown deepened. It pays to be a bad student in this class. In any other class this wouldn't fly.

"What's it about?" He said flipping it over so he could read the back. There wasn't much of a description, just some random dramatic quote and a bunch of reviews saying just how great this book is. "Oh this is that Twilight book that everybody under the sun has been going crazy about. I heard it's pretty good."

"It better be or I'm not opening it more than once." I muttered as I made my way to my seat. This time I was paying attention to what Mrs. Camberson was doing and she was trying to find a book for the last person on her roster. I plopped down into my seat just as the last student made their way to his own and Mrs. Camberson made her way to the front of the class.

"Okay now let's get to work on those essays." Mrs. Camberson said in an excited tone. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head in the palm of my hand as I opened Twilight. I sighed as I read the first page and Mrs. Camberson's voice became distant in my mind. All that I could focus on right now was a girl from Phoenix named Bella Swan.

* * *

_I hope that was I good first chapter and I really hope I didn't make any of the characters too OOC. I hate when I do that but it can't be helped sometimes. To all you people who like Twilight this story should do you some good…to those of you who don't but read it anyway to see this, you're kewl. Now do watcha gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	2. Never Walk and Read

_Okay I'm really happy with the result that I got for this story and a special thanks to a reviewer named Riley cuz Twilight is not something she likes. That makes me know that I did a good job. Thanks you all the other people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's gonna be epic. Oh and by the way there are Twilight spoilers._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Never Walk and Read_

* * *

I couldn't believe how hooked I was. I, meaning Sam Puckett: The girl, who only read when large sums of money were involved, was hooked to reading Twilight. The book wasn't as bad as I thought it was during the first chapter. I thought this Bella girl was some drawn in laid back chick with issues…and this mystery dude Edward comes out of nowhere and in less than a week from my perspective, they seem to fall in love, however I'm sure that I'm just perceiving this wrong. This whole romance had to have been over the course of a few months.

I was nearly done; the other vampire dude, James had lured Bella into a Ballet studio. My mother forced me to take up gymnastics when I was five and we lived in New York and I hated it so I guess I could relate to the way Bella felt, however I still didn't like her. I don't know why but there was just something that made me have a bad taste for her. Edward on the other hand was pretty cool; probably because its two letters away from Fredward. Ugh I sicken myself.

This sudden infatuation I had with Freddie was simply insane. He's _Freddie_ for goodness sakes; dorky, nerdy, extremely hot Freddie. When I was younger I would have stopped myself and taken that last statement back, however now that I'm not entirely in denial I accepted the fact that Freddie was hot…even better than Mr. Malcolm on a good day.

Puberty had been kind to him. He lost the round baby face and had a perfect jaw line now. His brown eyes seemed brighter than before and I took note of the fact that in the summer they nearly looked hazel. His brown hair had grown out a bit but he still spiked it in its usual neat fashion (I had presumed that his mother would make him fix his hair so neatly). He was extremely tall reaching about 6ft 3 and I've always found height attractive in a boy.

His style had changed a bit too. The button up shirts and trouser pants just weren't gonna fly in the second year of high school. Carly and I had actually forced him to stop that; she pinned him down while I had a glob of spit hanging from my mouth over his face (Nheh heh heh). He wore baggy jeans a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tan vest over that. It wasn't that big of a change but it was a step in the right direction.

"SAM!"

"Huh…" I trailed off looking in the direction of whoever called my name. It was Carly. She was giving me a strange look which I was not hesitant to return. I could hear Freddie chuckling from my other side. I usually sat in the middle at lunch.

"What is up with you? You've had your nose shoved in that book all during lunch." Carly said in a worried tone. She had every right to be. Never in my life have I been so interested in a book, especially one as thick as this one. "You haven't touched your ham sandwich." She added gesturing to my untouched lunch. I glanced at the food and snatched up the sandwich before biting off a large chunk.

"There; happy?" I said with a mouth full of sandwich. She gave me a look of disgust before laughing and nodding. She understood how I was; we were best friends after all.

"You're such a lady Sammy. I'm sure that talking with your mouth full is _perfect _etiquette." Freddie said as he lifted a bottle of Blix to his lips. He swirled the bottle like a diplomat swirling his wine and stuck his pinky finger in the air before taking a dainty sip. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah I could definitely learn a thing or two from the dork who waves his pinky in the air." I said before swallowing. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Love you too." He said sarcastically while curling up his lip at me, making a rude face. I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare.

"Bite me." I shot back before throwing a piece of chocolate chip cookie at him. He ducked and smirked at me when the cookie missed. I dismissed the look as a small smile crept its way onto my lips.

"Gladly." He said with a smirk while leaning in towards my neck. I pushed his head away and shook my head at his attempt to bite me. Who did he think he was? Edward?

"You guys flirt way too much." Carly commented with a light laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and Freddie gave her a smug look, but that didn't hold back the blush that turned his cheeks a light tint of red.

"You and Shane flirt all the time." I said trying to steer the conversation away from Freddie and I and onto her and Shane. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of that period of time when Carly and I had went at it just to have that boy wrapped around our fingers.

"Shane and I are dating; we have the right to flirt!" Carly shot back. I shrugged although she did have a point. I think you are allowed to flirt with your boyfriend who you've been seeing for a solid six months. Freddie and I on the other hand are supposed to "hate" each other.

"She's the one that told me to bite her. I was just following orders." Freddie said smartly as he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't exactly being literal Dorkward." I retorted shooting him a blank stare. He cocked his head the side; he knew I was challenging him again and the smirk on his face meant that he was taking the bait. I mentally chuckled. He loved these moments just as much as I did.

"You wanted me to bite you cuz you're kinky like that." He shot back. He was getting better at retorting and his confidence was improving, probably because he knew I only verbally abused him now; he was much stronger than me now so I didn't bother with beating him up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carly fake gagging over her food and I couldn't help but smile. She was the only one who knew about how I was taking a liking to Freddie and she promised not to tell so I trusted that.

"Oh yea I'm definitely one of those rough going girls." I breathed as I played with the ripping edges of my book. I would love to get back to reading but this was something I could not back down from and I didn't want to either. "You would definitely be the first guy I go to if I was willing to be a little playful." I added sarcastically. Sarcasm was my best friend.

"I know Sammy, I know." He said moving his chair more towards mine and draping his arm around my shoulders. I released a sigh of exasperation before returning to Twilight. It was the only way I could make sure I wouldn't be focusing on our close proximity.

"So iCarly is still on for tonight, right?" I heard Carly ask. I was getting into the reading so voices seemed more distant now.

"Course." Freddie answered immediately.

"Uh…yea." I said absent mindedly. James had just broken Bella's leg. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could install a trampoline in the loft and do an entire episode of iCarly on it." Carly suggested as the three of us, meaning Freddie, Carly and I walked to their apartment complex. I had to set Twilight down during classes so I didn't get to finish, but now I was able to get back to it. I was nearly done at this point.

"That sounds insane, but where are we going to get a trampoline. Sam broke hers a while back." Freddie commented as we approached a street corner. I was happy that I was about to finish this book before even getting home. This had to be a record for me.

"That's a good point. Maybe Spencer could salvage a makeshift trampoline for us." Carly said in her normal optimistic tone.

"Wouldn't that be a bit _dangerous_." Freddie laughed. I smiled lightly. Of course he would point out the flaws of any plan.

"What's your point?" Carly commented. We continued on walking and I felt my excitement grow as I realized I had only one last paragraph to go. This book was good but having a head start on my reading report was even better.

"SAM!!! WATCH OUT!" I could hear Freddie's voice yell out. I lifted my eyes from the last sentence to see a black Benz speeding my way as I stood in the center of the road with the book tightly clutched in my hand. The sound of screeching tires filled my ears and before I could comprehend what had happened I was on the ground and the book went flying into the air.

My entire body seemed to go numb except for the pounding ache that was in my head. I wanted to scream but found that I couldn't. My eye sight was fuzzy until eventually fading to black and I could only hear distant voices.

"Oh my God!" I didn't recognize that voice at all. It was random.

"Call an ambulance NOW!" That worried, booming voice was Carly. Her voice came at me from all directions and my head ache worsened as the voices became more distant.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me?! Sam answer me!" His voice was the clearest of them all. I wanted to smile but I didn't know if I could or not. Nothing seemed to work anymore and reality was becoming distant as I slowly began to slip away.

"Freddie…" I didn't know if I had though it or actually said it because in an instant I was gone and I wasn't sure where I went or how I was gonna get back.

* * *

_I don't know if that was good or not. I hope it was because I try and I was going for epic and descriptive. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I plan to update really soon so you don't have to wait long. Thanks for reading and do what cha gotta do and pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	3. Lewiston, Maine

_I'm getting such a good response for this story so I decided to update again. I'm just really into what I have going and once I get into something I don't really stop so yea. This story…yea I don't know how long it will be but it will be a good length. From this point on it will be a Twlight theme which I do NOT own so enjoy._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Lewiston, Maine_

* * *

"Sam…Sam wake up."

I stirred slightly and cracked my eyes open a bit to see a figure standing to my right. A yawn passed my lips as I brought a hand up to rub my eyes so they could adjust to the light. I didn't know how long I had been out but it seemed like a while because my body was stiff and it my neck ached as I lifted my head to an upright position. I had been leaning on a head rest for god knows how long.

I blinked away the last few winks of sleep that remained in my eyes and I could see the person clearly. My blue eyes widened a bit in shock by the sight of the blue eyed blonde man staring back at me. He was in a police uniform and the first thing that popped into my head was "What have I done this time" however something seem strangely familiar about this man. He smiled at me and reached out a hand. I smiled back cautiously.

"You have been out for hours. We're finally here." He said as I took his hand and he helped me out of the back of a police charger. I was surprised by the car; it was my dream car considering its nice interior and it's amazing speed. I couldn't believe I was riding in one for God knows how long and I wasn't even conscience to enjoy the ride.

"Here…?" I said hesitantly as my confusion made it sound like a question. I looked around at my surroundings; I was standing before a nice green house. It wasn't huge but it certainly wasn't small. The ground was slick with rain and patches of unmelted snow were scattered over the grass. It was then I noticed just how cold it was outside and I wasn't wearing a jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself in a hug in an attempt to get warm.

"Lewiston is too cold for a Seattle girl like you? Your mom must have been having fun in the climate change over there." The man said shoving his hands into his pockets. I gave him a strange look. How would he know anything about my mother?

Suddenly as if playing a movie behind my eyes, memories that I didn't even remember making had came to my mind. I remember getting into a fight with my mother because she wanted to move us yet again because of her brand new husband. I had rejected the idea and eventually told her I would rather live with dad; my police man dad who she had divorced when I was four…

"Dad?" I questioned. The man who had been standing with me glanced at me and raised his eyebrows as if to tell me to continue. His face seemed completely familiar to me now. This was my father and I had planned on moving in with him due to my mother's moving habits. I smiled at the accomplishment of destroying my confusion. "Lewiston is _really _cold." I muttered. He chuckled and went towards the trunk of the charger.

Lewiston Main was located all the way up in the northern area of Maine. It was always cold, always snowing and the city was surrounded by thick evergreen forests. This city wasn't exactly my place to live but being away from mom's fifth husband and her never ending moving cycle made this place seem like a dream come true. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting all of this. I was probably just recovering from the long nap I had taken from the airport.

My father, Daniel, or Dan as I used to and still call him since I was ten, unloaded some of my suitcases from the trunk and began to head into the house. I tilted my head as I stared at the house while shoving my hands into my pockets to protect them from the cold. I sighed before picking up one of my duffle bags and heading into the house. It looked normal on the inside, but way too clean for a single man to be living in.

"Let me take you to your room." Dan said leading me up a flight of stairs. I followed him close behind as he made a left and opened a door that was painted a deep purple color which was actually my favorite color. My entire room was themed with different shades of purple with some girly touches that I would be sure to get rid of later. I stepped inside and sat on my bed. The room was large enough and had a window facing out back where a forest was and another window on the opposite side of the room facing the front yard. "I hope you like it." He said a bit hopefully. I cracked a smile and nodded.

"Its cool." I said as I bounced on the bed a few times. He smiled lightly and shoved his hands into his pockets before informing me that he was going to get the rest of my stuff. I took his absense as an opportunity to search around the room a bit more. My closet was right next to the door and it wasn't that big, but as a plus I had my own bathroom that was connected to my room. That was definitely something to be grateful for.

Faint laughter came from the front yard and I looked outside to see my dad talking to this lightly tanned skin man. I tilted my head as I noticed the pick-up truck he had came in. He looked like he came from native American decent and a few seconds after I was done examining him as my father exchanged words with him, a boy who looked to be about my age stepped out of the pick-up. My natural curiosity led me down the stairs and out the front door to join my father in the front yard.

"Yo Dan, whose this?" I asked a bit rudely as I gestured to the man and the boy that was standing by his side. I was guessing this was his son considering the resemblance however this boy was actually not half bad.

"Sam this is my friend Ben and you have to remember his son Cameron." Dan said gesturing to the two guys. I cocked my head to the side and examined the boy named Cameron. Was I really supposed to know this guy, because I was pretty much stumped. His eyes searched over me from top to bottom and a small smile formed on his face. Oh please spare me...

"Sorry I guess I don't remember." I said thinking there must be some type of memory linking me to this ponytail wearing black eyed boy. I feel like I had heard the name Cameron before though.

"That's alright, I was three and you were four; we sorta jumped in Aubrun lake a few times." Cameron laughed awkwardly. I gave him a blank stare hiding the fact that I had recalled a lake named Aubrun from my childhood. I used to go there with Dan before my parents split and my mom dragged me to New York.

"Oh yea…" I trailed off turning on my heel a bit. So this dude was younger than me and we used to be childhood friends; big deal. I wasn't too fond of the look he was giving me at the moment. Once I knew they couldn't see I rolled my eyes before walking back into the house. This was simply a waste of my time.

"See ya later Sam." Carmen said from behind me. I simply raised my hand in response to the goodbye. Hopefully wouldn't be seeing too much of him. I was not about to deal with anything that might get me angry.

I headed straight to the kitchen once I reentered the house and was happy to find sliced ham in the fridge door; Dan had prepared well for my arrival. I smiled brightly as I took the packet of ham up to my room and locked the door. I pulled my ipod out of my backpack which I had pilled and used as my carry-on and I plugged up my ears before blasting my ears to the pounding song known as 'Baby Doll Gone Wrong'.

I hummed along as I dropped a piece of ham in my mouth and relaxed on my bed. Before I knew it, I was out like a light with my ipod clutched in my hand and the ham resting next to me on my bed. I fell asleep with the horrible thought that I would be starting school at Lewiston High School tomorrow as the new Sophomore. Oh the joy…

* * *

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I made my way over to the charger with a piece of toast hanging out my mouth. Dan had been waiting in the car for a sold half hour while I got ready for school. I had woken up late despite the enormous amounts of sleep I had gotten yesterday.

I slipped into the passenger seat and Dan automatically pulled out and headed away from our forested neighborhood and more into the populated city area. I remained silent the entire car ride and let the music playing on the radio do all the talking. For the record Dan had a horrible taste in music. I've never had and never will have a taste for Country because it just wasn't my style.

As we pulled up to the front of the school I pulled out my ipod. I turned the volume up loud enough to block anything out and I glanced at Dan to say a fast goodbye. His mouth was moving so he must have been talking. I smiled sarcastically at him and pointed to my ear giving him the hint that I couldn't hear him before I exited the police car with a wave.

I examined the school as Dan sped away behind me. There was a large statue of an old guy smack dab in front of the building. The stature looked completely unstable like the slightest touch would make it fall. The school building wasn't that small, then again it wasn't that big either.

I sighed and made my slow trudge towards the building with my music blaring. I noticed people were staring at me and I gave them a dirty looks in response. What was there to stare at? I was only the new girl in town entering school in the middle of the second semester. This was why I hated moving so much; being the new girl isn't exactle the best experience on earth and I should know thanks to my mother.

I pulled out one ear bud and heard people murmuring as I passed them on the court yard to get into the school building; I scowled.

"Getting dropped off in a police car by the sheriff himself. What did you do?" Some boy asked trying to get smart with me. Big mistake. I turned towards the tall lanky boy and gave him an evil smirk.

"He was just making sure that I wouldn't hurt any of the other students. Got kicked out of my last state because of the whole fighting issue." I lied while cracking my knuckles. The boy's proud smirk faded and he quickly retreated away from me. I nodded in approval to myself and was about to pull up my ear bud to block out anything else when someone called my name.

"Samantha Puckett, daughter of Lewiston sheriff also the new girl in town." A male voice said from behind me in a reporter fashion. I rolled my eyes and spun around to see a long haired brunette, green eyed boy smiling at me. He was much taller than me but he looked like one of those wanna-be-never-be types. "How are you?" he asked smiling brightly at me.

"Fine." I stated simple turning to continue my walk through the schools front court yards. He jogged to catch up with me and I rolled my eyes. This guy wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself. The names Ethan Craft. I am the eyes and ears of this school. I know everything that has and will happen so I just wanted to tell you if you needed anything at all…" He began but I quickly cut off his rambling by sticking a hand in his face. He jumped and I forced a smile.

"Please…I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer." I could tell where he was going with his offer. It was costumary to hit on the new girl because she was new, she didn't know a thing. However I had moved around enough to recognize this process. Ethan didn't have a chance.

"Okay, well I'll be around if you need me." He said giving me a cheeky grin. I laughed dryly before nodding and entering the building to find the main office. They should have my schedual. "See ya around Samantha!" Ethan called.

"It's Sam." I called back sharply. I hated being called Samantha.

* * *

_There is your first twilight sounding Chapter. If it isn't obvious why this story has shifted like this, I'm not going to tell you. It's funner when you have to figure it out. I thought this went pretty well and since I didn't have much to work with character wise there will be quite a bit of OCs. I hope you don't mind and I hope you liked this chapter. Do what ya gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	4. The Shay Family

_I have no homework all this week which means more updates. That's something I'm extremely happy about because I really love writing this story and updating it. Okay I will now just shut up and continue with this next chapter. There will be a bit of OC's so don't mind them and if anyone would like to help create a Victoria and a Laurent that would really help. I already decided Jonah would be James._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Shay Family_

* * *

As my first period I had Geometry which I was actually doing well with at my old school so working in that class seemed easy for me. I had been silent the entire time which was a first for me and I ignored the stares I was receiving as I focused in on what the teacher was saying.

Next I had History which wasn't exactly my forte because I never enjoyed learning about a bunch of dead guys killing other people and stealing land if there were no other options. I know who the first president was and I know about the thirteen colonies, what else was there for me to learn?

Third period was a class I knew I would be enjoying for the rest of the year. It was my English class and my teacher was _hot_. He is married and has two kids though; like I would ever anyways. I did well in his class as well and he gave me that special welcome to class treatment like all the other teachers but it was better coming from him.

Now I had gym which had to be my favorite period out of my eight different ones. I was good at most sports so getting through this class would be easy. Today was basket ball day so, just to show off, I dunked the ball a few times and faked out a few of the other students. I got nods of approval from the school girl's soccer team coach who was my gym teacher.

"Nice job Puckett." She said with a satisfied smile. "And welcome to Lewiston." She added. I was panting from all the work I had just done but I nodded in recognition of her.

"Hey watch out!" I heard someone call. I turned around at the call only to get hit by a basket ball right in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of me and sent me to the ground. Some people laughed while others just stared.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Someone asked. I looked up to see a blue eyed girl staring back at me. Her hair was brown and long enough to reach her waist. I blinked stupidly before remembering she had asked me a question.

"Oh, yea I'm alright." I said pushing the ball away from me as I glowered at it. The hit had hurt but I wasn't going to say anything because I'm Sam. The girl held out a hand to me and I took the offering for her to hoist me to my feet. Once I was back on my feet she smiled kindly at me.

"I'm Dani Sanderson by the way and you're…" She trailed off waiting for me to fill in the blanks.

"Sam Puckett." I said nodding in her direction. She made an 'o' with her mouth as if a sudden realization came over her.

"Oh, you're the sheriff's daughter who moved here from Seattle. Pleasure meeting you." She said as her kind smile reappeared. This was the first person I have met today who wasn't getting on my last nerve. She should be proud of this accomplishment.

"Oh! Samantha I am so sorry I hit you with that ball!" A boy exclaimed coming up next to Dani. She smiled at him before rolling her eyes; she obviously knew him. He was tall, just like Ethan had been but he wasn't as lanky. He had blonde hair and green eyes and his expression looked apologetic and distressed at the same time. Normally I would have punched him by now for two reasons: calling me Samantha and hitting me with a ball, however he actually looked rather sorry.

"The names Sam." I informed him. He smiled sheepishly at his mistake of calling me by my first name. He was kind of awkward.

"Sorry about that then Sam." He said putting unnecessary emphasis on my name. I laughed dryly as my annoyance began to go up once again. Just when I thought things were looking up when I met Dani.

"This is Travis." Dani said gesturing to the blond boy. I nodded and Coach blew her whistle meaning it was time to head back to locker room and change back into our normal clothes.

"C'mon Sam we'll see Travis at lunch." Dani said pulling me towards the double doors that led to the stairwell that went into the girl's locker room. Travis went in the opposite direction and I let out a sigh of exasperation. Like I said…he was awkward.

* * *

At lunch I found myself sitting next to Dani and another girl who was engrossed in a book. She had curly ebony hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She didn't look much like a dork but she was giving off the vibe that she was one. Sitting along with us was Travis and Ethan who were joking around with another boy who went by the name Aaron. He was bald and had chocolate colored skin.

"So Sam I would like you to meet Jeannette. She is basically the brains of this group." Dani said gesturing to girl with her face shoved in the book. Jeannette closed the book and looked at Dani with a blank stare before shyly waving at me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Sam." She said holding out a hand to me. I took it and we shook and I realized right then she wasn't going to be on my most annoying list like Ethan and Travis already were. Aaron was making his way to the list due to the fact that he was spending most of the lunch period trying to get a fry to flip off his nose and into his mouth.

The lunch room was loud and filled with laughter before there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. As if like an automatic switch, the laughter died down and the loud talking turned to hushed whispers as everybody's attention went to the front of the cafeteria.

In walked in a girl with deep brown hair that looked like she had a stylist do it every morning and she had beautiful deep yellow eyes. She was dressed in clothes that looked more expensive than my house and her lips were pressed into a line as she scrutinized every single person who looked her way. What freaked me out was how pale her skin was. It wasn't normal to look that way. The way she looked and carried hersle fgave off that superior vibe; I didn't like her already.

At her side was a really tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and matching eyes and skin as the her which was surprising. He was dressed in a muscle shirt and baggy jeans as he towered over every single boy in this school. He smiled at the girl and she smiled in return as she hooked arms with him and they strode into the cafeteria in perfect sync with graceful steps. They were both dazzlingly attractive in practically every way.

"Who are they?" I asked under my breath as I narrowed my eyes at the obvious couple. I glanced over at Dani who also had her eyes narrowed in a similar glare. Jeannette rolled her eyes.

"The girl is Valerie Shay and the guy is Jake Shay. They're sorta together." Dani explained. My eyes widened in shock.

"But they have the same last name." I pointed out as another pair entered the cafeteria right after Valeria and Jake. It was a girl and boy again except this girl looked more pleasant.

She had deep brown hair that nearly looked black and cascaded over her shoulders perfectly. Her lips were pulled back into a smile and her deep yellow eyes that matched Valeria and Jake's sparkled with enthusiasm and optimism. Her skin was also sickly pale and I began to wonder if there was a sickness going around.

She was tightly holding hands with a dark haired boy whose wide yellow eyes darted from place to place frantically. He looked worried like a bomb was about to hit the school or something and just like the other two this girl and boy were amazingly good looking. They could pass off as models.

"That girl who seems to never stop smiling is Carly Shay and that's her boyfriend Shane Shay who always looks either in pain or constipated or both..." Dani said pointing in their direction. I watched as they passed our table to sit with Jake and Valerie. Carly automatically started laughing as she sat next to her boyfriend and leaned into him.

"But that still doesn't make sense. They all have the same last name but they're going out?" I questioned giving Dani a strange look. She shrugged.

"That's what I say every day." She said nodding in my direction. I twisted my face in confusion until Jeannette tapped my arm and decided to explain.

"They aren't actually related. The area doctor, Dr. Shay, he adopts orphaned children. Valeria and Jake were together before they were adopted and then he adopted Carly who fell for Shane instantly when he was adopted and their son Fredward was the first to be adopted." Jeannette explained. I nodded in understanding before another question came to mind.

"Wait there's another one? Who's Fredward and what kind of name is that?" I said as the cafeteria nearly went dead silent. I looked towards the door to have my questioned answered.

Standing there was a tall pale boy who looked completely oblivious to his surroundings and even in doing so he was amazingly attractive. My mouth gaped open a bit just at the sight of him; he had to be the hottest guy I have ever seen. He was dressed formally, yet casually and he seemed to be impossibly perfect in every way. His brown hair was messily spiked and what really got me were his bright topaz eyes; they were captivating. He had dark circles under his eyes though, like someone had punched him in both eyes but they didn't look like bruises; I knew what a good bruise looked like.

Dani's scoff brought me back to reality as the boy walked past our table and joined the rest of the pale looking Shay's where he belonged. I stared at him still while listening to what Dain had to say.

"To answer your question, that is Fredward Shay, the boy that every girl wants but can never get. He seems to be too good for anybody in this school, so it's all wasted efforts." She mused rolling her eyes. I glanced at her to see she was rather annoyed. I would be annoyed with that type of guy as well.

"You only say that because you had a crush on him." Jeannette said. Dani snorted in response to the statement and shook her head.

"It was a ten minute crush. The guy's an enigma!" Dani said raising her arms for emphasis. I glanced over at said enigma to see him smirking over in our direction, mainly at Dani. He couldn't have possibly heard what she had said, could he? His eyes landed on me and his smirk slowly faded. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at me as if he were trying to figure me out. I gave him a strange look in return.

Carly must have noticed his staring and looked over in my direction as well. She smiled at me kindly and soon the others were staring at me as well. I simply stared back, mainly at this Fredward guy who was still trying to read me. Valeria muttered something, her mouth moving so quickly I couldn't tell if she was forming words. As soon as she was finished they all turned away at once. I really didn't like her.

"So they're all adopted and by the area doctor." I muttered turning away from them and looking towards Dani and Jeannette. They both nodded.

"I still think having the same last name, living under the same roof, and dating is slightly illegal." Dani said crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn fashion.

"They aren't related so its fine." Jeannette said shaking her head at her. "Doctor Shay is a miracle worker. He only doctors the people who live in the forested area though. He's also extremely handsome….just like his adoptive kids."

"He also has a dazzling wife and he looks way too young to be a doctor." Dani laughed lightly. Jeannette shook her head and went back to the book she had been reading earlier. "The Shay's keep to themselves, they never leave there little coven so don't put effort into them."

I nodded while cocking my head to the side to use my hair as a veil so that I could look towards the Shay table one last time without looking obvious. They were all looking at me once again which annoyed me. They were probably making fun of the new girl. I looked at Fredward (I hate calling him that) to see him staring intently at me.

His bright eyes seemed permanently locked on me and they were narrowed as if he were focusing. I wanted to yell at him for staring at him but I thought against it and just returned to my lunch.

"Let him stare." I muttered to myself as I took a bite out of my ham sandwich.

* * *

_Well there is your vampire family. Oh and a special thanks to ANMProductions for giving me a character. I hope I made Dani in character with the proper traits. This is progressing pretty well so I will continue with updating so you don't have to wait long for the next chapter when Sam gets close to Freddie for the "first time". Thanks for reading and do what ya need to do and Pweez review_

_V i V a V e N d E t T a . . . _


	5. Weird Name, Weird kid

_I've gotten half of the worst midterms done for this semester so I'm glad that I only have two more days of those horrible tests to deal with. The upside of those tests is that I can come home early and update more often so I'm going to do so right now. Everybody say Yay._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Weird Name, Weird Kid_

* * *

The bell rang telling me that I had to move to my sixth period. I was just glad that it was one period closer to the end of the day. I said my goodbye's to Jeannette and Dani because they didn't have my next class, which was Biology, however Travis did, but I moved too fast for him to walk to class with me and when he called my name I pretended not to hear him.

I think he took the hint when he caught up to me because he remained silent and entered the classroom before me. I stopped outside the door to pull out my slip that I would hand to the teacher to show that I was new. The Bio teacher was a middle aged, frumpy old man who looked hyperactive. The room was warm and the only thing that cooled the room down was a revolving fan that stood at the front of the room.

"Ah! Ms. Puckett! Welcome to Biology!" He said as he snatched up my note from my hands. I gave him a blank stare to hide the fact that he had just aggravated me beyond belief. He was too excited and too loud for my taste.

As he fumbled around with a few things I took the opportunity to look at the class. Travis was staring at me from one of the lab tables at the front of the room so I ignored him and luckily I wasn't receiving any of the "new girl" stares that I had been getting all day. My eyes dragged over to a table at the back of the room by the window and glowering at me was Fredward Shay. My heart dropped into my stomach as I quickly looked away.

"Okay Ms. Puckett the only available seat is next to Mr. Shay so you can head on back there." The Bio teacher said. I wasn't going to bother to learn his name; why should I? I stared at the empty seat next to Fredward and just as I did so the fan blew me in the face throwing my hair all over the place. Fredward put a hand over his mouth and shifted in his seat like he was going to be sick. I narrowed my eyes at him as I made my way to the seat next to his.

I sat down on the stool keeping my eyes focused forward and not on him. However out of the corner of my eye I saw him scoot his stool away from mine and he bent over the table with his hand still over his mouth and nose. I made a strange face as I lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla so why was he making such a big deal? Was he allergic to the smell of vanilla or something?

He cleared his throat as he turned towards the window and scooted away from me a bit more. I clenched my fists before turning towards him with my eyes narrowed into a glare and a scowl on my face.

"What the hell is your problem? If you have a problem with me just say it." I said sharply. He didn't say anything. He simply turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to the window to ignore me. This time I didn't care because I was too focused on the fact that his once topaz eyes seemed darker now and the rings under his eyes were darker as well. Was he getting paler too?

The rest of the class I ignored him as much as he ignored me and out of nowhere he stood up and made a dash for the door. I gave him a strange look as he made it to the door. The bell hadn't even rung yet and he was already on his way out. Was I bothering him that much?

As soon as he opened the door the bell rang. I blinked in surprise at his precise timing before I gathered up my stuff and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Travis made his way over to me and I continued to stare at the door.

"Fredward has a weird personality to match his weird name, right?" He laughed. For some reason, hearing him say that made me angry. I pursed my lips and trudged towards the door before muttering a whatever.

I rushed my locker to put my newly obtained Bio book in it due to the fact that this book was heavier than I was…or it was at least a large fraction of my weight. I found the locker I had been assigned and after putting in the combination dozens of times the thing wouldn't budge. I kicked the thing out of my pure frustration and just as I did so a group of four walked by me in unison.

Of course it was the Shay's looking as perfect and in sync as they had when I first saw them. Valerie whispered something in Jake's ear as they passed and then narrowed her eyes at me. I returned the gesture as Carly walked by swinging her interlocked fingers with Shane who was still looking worried over nothing. I rolled my eyes before heading to the main office to receive a new locker or at least the right combination.

When I got there Fredward was already there talking with one of the secretaries. I shut the door to the office behind me as I overhead what he was saying.

"Can you please just put me in any other class besides that Biology class? I'll take Chemistry, Calculus or even an AP class. I can handle it." He muttered. That was the first time I had heard his voice and just like the rest of him, it was perfect; it made me sick. He was just way too good to be true and the fact that he was trying to get out of Biology annoyed me to the highest extent.

I told him if he had any problems with me, he should take them up with _me_. Knowing that he was trying to pull something like this made me beyond angry but hitting someone in the middle of the school office wasn't the best idea, especially on your first day. I remained silent until it was my turn to speak with someone.

"I'm sorry Fredward, but all of the classes are full and we don't want to have you go down and repeat a course so you'll just have to stay in that Biology class." The secretary said as she put on a sympathetic smile. I saw his body tense and he glanced over his shoulder at me. He shuddered before quickly turning to leave.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to put up with it." He growled before rushing out the office. He slammed the door behind him and I couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked me. I nodded and stepped up to the counter completely oblivious to the finger dents on the metal handle of the door.

* * *

"So, how was your first day of school?" Dan asked me as we ate at a diner that was nearby our house. I had been completely lost while staring at my large piece of ham that I didn't even notice he was talking to me. I snapped my head up; coming out of my daze and making him cock an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, school was dumb." I muttered picking up a fork and playing with my ham. He chuckled at my response as he took another bite of his steak.

"I'm sure it was. Did you make any friends?" he asked. I twisted my mouth to the side in annoyance. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about my day but my father was trying to have an interest in my life after being out of it for eleven years; I should cut him some slack.

"Yea…Jeanette Aambros, Dani Sanderson, and these three guys named Travis Beck, Ethan Craft and Aaron Palmer." I sighed as I picked up a piece of ham with my fork. Dan nodded fakely with interest. I knew he would be doing a back-round check on Travis, Ethan, and Aaron later on; this brought a question to my mind.

"Hey Dan, do you know the Shay's?" I asked popping a piece of ham into my mouth. His eyebrows shot up at the sudden question and I kept my eyes locked on the food on my plate. I gotta focus on the ham.

"Uh…yea. Dr. Shay is a nice guy and his wife is a bit protective but sweet. The kids are a tad anti-social but well mannered. Why do you ask?" He said. I lifted my gaze to meet his for a moment before quickly lowering it again.

"I saw them in school today and I sit next to Fredward Shay in Biology." I explained quickly. He nodded again and I released a sigh as silence overtook us once again until my father's walkie-talkie buzzed a bit.

"_Sheriff Dan come in Sheriff Dan."_ A muffled voice said. My father unlatched the device from his belt before bringing it to his lips to speak.

"Sheriff Dan here what's the problem?" He said. Some other people eating in the diner stared at him as he spoke official police business in the middle of a meal.

"_In the south end, outside of town there has been an animal attack at the Lewiston power plant." _My dad's face quickly went grim as he went into police mode and stood up from his seat. He reached into his pocket and placed some money on the table.

"I'm on my way." He said into the walkie-talkie before replacing it in its spot on his belt. He gave me an apologetic look before backing up towards the door. "I'm sorry Sam; I have to deal with this."

"That's okay I'll walk home; it isn't that far." I said with a shrug before popping another piece of ham into my mouth. "Go Mr. Police dude and nab some bad people." I joked with my mouth full. He smiled lightly at me before jogging out of the diner. As I continued eating I could hear the charger speeding away down the street.

* * *

The next day I entered school with none of my homework done due to the fact that when my father had sped off to deal with his police duties, he sped off with my backpack. My teachers weren't that happy but I used the same excuse over and over with each teacher which was "I didn't understand the material" and they let me off the hook.

I entered Biology ready to take Fredward's dumb attitude head on. I was not going to be dealing with him being a jerk towards me for the rest of the year or however how long we would be sitting next to each other. If things got that far I even planned on having a little meeting with him after school. I may be a girl but I ain't afraid to get a boy where the sun don't shine.

To my great disappointment he didn't show up. He wasn't in school at all today so I pushed my plans over to the next day. However the next day was just the same. The seat next to me in Biology was empty and the Shay five was down to the Shay four. I was getting annoyed. By the third day I was ready to hit someone in Fredward's place so I took out my frustration on Aaron, Travis and Ethan. None of them seemed to mind; I think they liked the attention.

Friday rolled around and it was raining frozen rain. I stepped out the house to go to school and as soon as I reached the bottom step of the house I slipped and landed on my back. I had to go back in the house and change before I finally made it to school. The rain annoyed me the entire day.

I was expecting to have the stool next to mine free in Biology so I could put my feet up again like I had been doing for the last three days. That Fredward kid was a wimp to not even come into school because of one class he had with me, however when I entered the classroom there he was. He glanced up at me and I glared at him harshly. Now he decides to show up…

I approached the lab table as the Biology teacher explained that we would be working with our partners on a lab to identify the stages of Mitosis. I mentally groaned as I realized Fredward was my partner. I glanced at him and saw that his skin wasn't as pale as it was on Monday…but it was still an unhealthy pale color.

"Hello…" A hesitant voice said from next to me. I spun on my stool to face him to see him looking at me. His voice still sounded perfect; if it had a feeling, it would feel like velvet running across my skin. I grimaced at the thought as I pretended to look around.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" I questioned tartly while gesturing to myself. His gaze lowered. It was then that I noticed that his eyes weren't dark anymore either; they were a bright topaz and the rings under his eyes had disappeared.

"Um…I apologize for not introducing myself properly on Monday. May name is Freddie Shay. I'm also sorry for acting so rudely towards you. I hadn't…eaten so my stomach was acting up." He said as if he were choosing his words carefully. I shrugged.

"Well _Fredward _if you and your 'family' had eaten lunch like normal people you wouldn't be having stomach issues." I replied pulling the microscope on our table towards me. I looked into it and pushed it away. "The first slide is in metaphase." I sighed. He pulled the microscope to his eye and nodded in agreement before writing that down.

"I prefer Freddie." He informed me. I shrugged showing how much I cared.

"Okay _Freddie_."

Before I could check the next slide in the microscope he had written in all the rest of the phases for the different slides. I gave him a strange look and he glanced up at me before continuing.

"I've done this lab before." He explained. I nodded a little relieved that I wouldn't have to do much work. I spun around on my stool before speaking once again.

"So what's your explanation as to why you seemed to fall off the face of the earth for three days?" I asked as I played with the slides a bit.

"Uh…my father had taken me out of the city with him on business." He muttered awkwardly. I glanced at him unconvinced and he just stared at the table. I rolled my eyes and took his sad explanation.

"So he took you away…on his business trip?" I said slowly, trying to let him understand how stupid his excuse sounded. He nodded.

"Yea…so how do you like the weather?" He asked as I tossed a slide into the air and caught it in the palm of my hand. I slowly turned to face him and gave him an incredulous look.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I laughed sarcastically. He shrugged before nodding with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"I guess I am." He said locking eyes with me. My breath hitched in my throat at the eye contact and in my carelessness I dropped a slide on the floor causing it to shatter.

"Oops." I said getting off my stool to pick up the shattered glass. Freddie bent over to help me but I was already picking up the glass. In the process a sharp edge slit through my skin causing me to jerk my hand away and wave off the burning sensation I was now receiving. "Ow!" I yelped.

I looked at my hand to see it was bleeding and like an automatic reaction I began to feel sick. The sight of blood had always made me feel sick and the smell actually got me to vomit. I shuddered as I scrunched up my nose. The metal smell was nauseating. I glanced at Freddie to see him staring at my hand. He looked paler again and I began to worry that he got sick at the sight of blood like me.

"Mr. Mason, Sam cut herself on a slide can she go to the nurse?" He asked quickly before standing up straight. I tried standing as well only to realize that I was extremely dizzy from nausea. I stumbled and Freddie gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…blood makes me sick." I said shaking my head to reduce the dizziness I was feeling. He swallowed and kept his distance from me. Just like Monday he kept clearing his throat and he covered his mouth.

"Can you walk?" he asked although his voice was muffled from his hand covering his mouth. Those dark rings appeared under his eyes again and I was beginning to get freaked out. Another wave of nausea hit me and I frantically shook my head.

Without a moment of hesitation he scooped me up into his arms and rushed me out the classroom ignoring the many stares he was receiving from holding me bridal style. I struggled in his arms as he made quick long strides down the hall. I hated being helpless and I hated being manhandled.

"Put me down!" I ordered him as I punch him chest. It was then that I noticed that his chest wasn't moving. Was he holding his breath?

We finally made it to the nurse and he set me down in a chair in the office before leaving without a single word. The nurse looked towards the door he had just rushed out of and she looked at me.

"Worried boyfriend?" She questioned with a knowing smile. I scowled.

"Chea right." I snorted as I showed her the cut on my hand.

* * *

_This was my longest chapter yet and I went more by the book then the movie because when Edward carried Bella to the nurse I thought it was sorta cute and when they cut that out the movie I was sad. Well this is the beginning of a very interesting relationship so I hope you liked this chapter and I will update again soon. Now do what ya gotta do and Pweez review_

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . . _


	6. No Backing Down

_Snow Day! Wow that was the first time in a long time that I used an exclamation point to express how I feel. I have even more time to update. I think I might be going crazy with this story but it's coming out pretty good, right? I hope so because I love writing it. This is the first time I've updated a story so frequently…._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Not Backing Down _

* * *

I exited the nurse's office to see Freddie standing by a nearby open window and taking deep breaths. He must be worse than me on the whole blood issue. I shut the nurses door behind me as quietly as I could not really wanting to disturb his moment of hyperventilation but before the door could click shut he quickly turned to look at me.

His eyes locked on me and I noticed they were still darker than before but they looked amazing; they were like a deep gold color but glazed over and distant. He stood up straight and shut the window before cracking a weak smile. I awkwardly smiled back.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I muttered flexing my now bandaged hand before starting down the hall back to Bio. He quickly followed me; walking next to me in perfect sync. The closeness let me take in his scent and I had to keep myself from sighing. He smelled like…a dozen good things at once and one of them was ham, ginger, lavender, cherry blossom…was this dude a girl or what?

"I…wanted to wait." He said cautiously. I looked towards him and quirked an eyebrow. He quickly moved his eyes away from me and cleared his throat. "Just to make sure you were okay." He quickly added. I gave him a blank stare before nodding. I really hoped he wasn't going to follow me around like Travis.

"Thanks Freddo, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I said giving him a smirk as I entered the classroom. Freddie remained on my heels as we returned to our seat to "finish" our lab. Since we really had nothing to do we took the opportunity to talk with one another but the questions I asked were quickly avoided and he had me rambling about myself. He said that his life wasn't that exciting and he wanted to get to know me

I don't know if he was just trying to hit on me, which he probably wasn't because a guy as handsome as him could do so much better than a tomboy like me, but he was listening intently and he asked a lot of questions, some I didn't want to answer. By the end of Biology he was walking me to my locker and we received rude looks all the way from Travis.

"So…your mother has remarried five times and this time she wanted to move you from Seattle, Washington, to Houston, Texas?" He questioned as we approached my locker. I had gotten the proper combination this time so I had no problem getting it open.

"Yea, as soon as she mentioned her fifth husband I called up Dan." I said as I shoved my Bio book into the narrow locker. He nodded in understanding while staring at me intently. I stared back in a manner that asked "what?"

"My apologies…I-I'm just trying to figure you out…you are very difficult to read." He commented. I glanced at him confused as to why he would say that, and noticed that his eyes had gotten darker. They were now a light hazel color. I furrowed my brow and tilted my head in confusion.

"I know this may be a real subject changer but, do you have contacts because earlier today your eyes were topaz and now their hazel." I pointed out while narrowing my eyes to look at his ever-changing eyes that were now narrowed into a glare. Was he mad?

I glanced down and saw that he was clenching his fists now. How could that question possibly make him mad? He had been asking me about my entire life for the last half hour and one question sets him over the edge. He is definitely weirder than I had thought.

"Uh…yea it's just the...um florescent lighting…ugh." I stumbled over his words and shook his head before smiling at me in a bittersweet manner. What was his problem? "Listen Sam, you're a really nice person and I enjoyed spending some time with you but," His face became grim and I began to get worried. It sounded like he was breaking up with me when we weren't even going out. "It would be best if we stayed away from each other."

Without even letting me say my input he quickly walked away. I stared after him completely shocked, confused and angry. He did not just say something so stupid to me. I thought he was actually a good person; someone normal like Jeannette and Dani, but he was just one big puzzle. Right then I promised never to leave him be just like that. He started this so I'm gonna end it.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the Sheriff was late…probably doing sheriff duties. Most of the kids had left already and Travis, Aaron, and Ethan were waiting along with me while playing basketball. Their rides hadn't shown up either. I turned on my ipod to shut out their annoying laughter and I sat under the old statue that was in front of the school. I placed my hand on the thing and realized that it wasn't made of stone at all. It was pure metal painted and textured to look like stone. They probably wanted it to last.

I snorted and turned up my music a tad bit louder as I glanced around. I saw Carly and Shane sitting on a bench across the school yard and Valerie and Jake were witting along with them. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in pure annoyance. Not that far from the bench was Freddie. He was staring directly at me so I glared at him and quickly looked away. If he didn't want a thing to do with me, why was he always staring at me?

I rolled my eyes and went into my backpack for something to eat when I heard Travis yell something. I pulled out one ear bud just in time to hear the creaking of metal and part of Travis' yelling.

"…Sam!" I glanced up to see the metal statue I was sitting under coming crashing down right where I sat. I was frozen in spot and I shut my eyes awaiting for the statue to fall on top of me and crush me, but surprisingly I didn't feel the painful crushing of my bones or a tremendous weight on me.

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see what had just happened and why I wasn't gasping for air only to Freddie staring back at me. My eyes widened as I saw him holding the statue up with one hand and his other arm was wrapped securely around my waist. I took in a deep breath as I heard Ethan call my name. Freddie quickly placed the statue back in its spot before rushing off. I blinked in shock. He was just on the other side of the school yard…wasn't he?

"Sam? Are you alright? How did you get the statue back in place? That thing is like 500 pounds of pure metal." Ethan said coming up next to me. I blinked again trying to let my mind process what had just occurred.

"_500 pounds?_ You didn't see him?" I questioned quickly glancing between Ethan and Travis. Aaron was staring at me with the most guilty look ever.

"See who Sam?" Travis asked. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I was playing around on the statue and the thing just gave…" Aaron said frantically. I was too shocked to yell at him for being so stupid as to play on an obviously old statue that looked like it would have given away any second. I was confused as to why none of them had seen Freddie…he had just held up the statue with one hand!

"How could you not have seen him!?" I exclaimed. "He was there a second ago." I said. Travis and Ethan exchanged looks before Travis pulled out his cell phone and dialed something.

"It's alright Sam we'll just call the paramedics so you can get checked out." He said. Did he actually think I was crazy? I know what I saw because I'm not crazy.

* * *

"How irresponsible can you be!? First of all you shouldn't be climbing on school property! I should bring you in for this!" Dan scorned Aaron who was completely ignoring him to apologize to me as I sat on a bed within the local hospital. It was smaller than the actual Lewiston hospital…or at least that's what Dan told me. This place was called Mercy Hospital.

"Sir, would you mind taking this outside?" I nurse asked sweetly. Dan nodded and took Aaron by the sleeve out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation Aaron had gotten himself into.

"Alright Ms. Puckett, let's see how you're doing today. The boys you were with said you took quite a fall because you were talking rather strangely." A man said entering the room with a clipboard in his hands. He glanced up at me and smiled kindly and my jaw dropped slightly.

He was the definition of gorgeous. He had shaggy brunette hair and the brightest yellow eyes I had ever seen; they reminded me of Freddie's eyes. His skin was slightly pale and his smile was simply entrancing. I read the tag on his doctor's coat and understood why he looked so perfect. This was Dr. Shay.

"I'm fine Dr. Shay really…" I muttered as he took a small flashlight from the pocket of his coat and pointed it in both my eyes. He chuckled as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"I know Ms. Puckett. Your x-rays came back fine and you just might experience slight shock. I'm just checking for any head trauma. Now could you follow the pen?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes before following a pen that he was waving in my face. He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but stare. "Well you seem perfectly fine…"

"Thank you Dr. Shay." I said out of proper mannerism. He flashed me another smile; he seemed to like to smile and dazzle people a lot because he was dazzling me beyond belief. I thought the Shay five was perfect but he was the icing on the cake. Dani was right, he looked way too young to be a doctor…he was more on the lines of high school senior.

"Please call me Spencer." He said before heading out the room. The nurse that had been in there the whole time, watched as he walked away and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Spencer. He must have girls on his case all the time. Luckily he was married with five perfect kids.

I jumped down off my bed and straightened out the hoody I had been wearing. I walked past the nurse and out the room in hopes of finding my father. Hospitals weren't exactly my favorite place to be because it was filled with sick and/or dying people. I only walked a few feet before I heard voices talking from around the corner. I stopped to listen.

"Freddie could you get any more stupid! What you did could jeopardize everything!" I recognized that melodious voice. It was Valerie. I narrowed my eyes as I peaked around the corner to see Freddie, Valerie and Dr. Shay…I mean Spencer, having a conversation.

"What did you expect me to do? Let her get crushed?" Freddie snapped back at her. Something made me happy that he was defending me and I was right about him being there holding that statue. He had stopped that statue from crushing me.

"It would have been better if you had!" Valerie scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. My hate for her grew. "This puts not only you in danger but the entire family! Are you risking all that for this one girl!?"

"I understand what I've done Val…it's just that I couldn't just let that happen…I can't just leave her to get hurt." Freddie said as his gaze lowered. He shouldn't be feeling guilty for saving me. He should be proud of himself.

"Freddie, what you did was the right thing but you have to think things through before acting out like that." Spencer said. Freddie nodded and Valerie rolled her eyes. I found that as my cue and I walked around the corner, putting on my best oblivious face. Valerie glared at me before turning to leave without a word.

"Um…Dr. Shay…could I speak to _Fredward, alone_." I asked as sweetly as I could. I hated acting all sugary and sweet. Spencer glanced at Freddie before smiling in my direction and nodding. He went in the same direction that Valerie had just stalked off in and Freddie hesitantly approached me.

He nonchalantly leaned against the wall and he put on hiss blank façade that he had been wearing the day I first saw him. I let out a sigh as I stared at my feet for a moment as his smell hit me again. It seemed to have changed from last time. It smelled more like Vanilla and hot chocolate…but the smell of ham was still evident.

"How'd you do that?" I blurted out getting straight to my point. I kept my tone low in case anyone was listening.

"Do what?" he questioned back. I narrowed my eyes into a harsh glare and placed my hands on my hips in my annoyance. He knew what I was talking about!

"You know what!" I exclaimed. I glanced around to see if anyone had heard the outburst and luckily no one had. He continued to give me an innocent, confused look and I was tempted to slap the memory back into his head, but instead I went along with his game. "Today in the school yard, how'd you get to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you Sam." He chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was lying. I was with Travis, Aaron and Ethan, not him.

"No, you were with your family across the field yard staring at me." I said sharply hoping to have him blush from embarrassment. He simply blinked as his cheeks remained as pale as they normally did.

"No I wasn't" he said simply. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes you were." I countered.

"Listen Sam, Travis said you hit your head so you must be a bit confused." He said carefully while crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him

"I know what I saw." I growled pointing an accusing finger at him. He leaned in towards me and I swallowed.

"And what exactly did you see?" He asked making himself look interested in what I had to say. I pulled away from him a bit before crossing my arms over my chest.

"I saw you holding up a 500 pound statue with one hand and I think I saw a hand print in the statue…" I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He stood up straight and shrugged.

"Nobody is going to believe you." He said in a low tone that sent a shiver up my spine. I glared at him for having such an effect on me.

"I didn't plan on telling anybody. I just wanted to know the truth." I said firmly. He shook his head as a sarcastic smile spread across is lips.

"Why can't you just thank me and leave it at that." He laughed sarcastically. I gave him a disgusted look as I kept my anger tame. I was so going to punch him…

"Fine. Thank you." I growled through clenched teeth. I was not going to let this slide so easily. He was acting way too strange for me to just walk away like that. I had already promised myself that I wasn't going to just give up. Sam Puckett never gives up.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked me suddenly. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. I smirked and shook my head.

"Nope."

He chuckled and lean into me once again. His face was mere centimeters from mine and my face began to strangely heat up as his cold breath tickled my face.

"Well prepare yourself for great disappointment." He muttered before pulling away from me and walking down the hall in the direction that Spencer and Valerie had just went a few moments ago. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

He had left me standing there alone and confused for the second time that day.

* * *

_I typed this for one hour straight. I had to keep thinking things through and rereading and I hope it came out as good as I wanted it to be. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was another close encounter with Sam and Freddie. Things get a bit more interesting from here I guess. Now do what ya know ya gotta do and Pweez review_

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	7. Return of the Enigma

_Ugh this update is considerably late. I'm usually putting these up earlier in the day. I feel like a loser now…but then again I'm not, haha. Anyways let me just get to the chapter because things are getting good and the first few clues of vampirism is showing…the thing is, is Sam smart enough to figure it out…I didn't think Bella was too bright. That's for sure._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Return of the Enigma_

* * *

I rolled over in my bed unable to fall asleep. I glanced at the clock to notice it was about three in the morning; if I didn't get to sleep soon I would look dead in the morning. I rolled over one last time and out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I blinked getting a better view of what was there only to see Freddie standing in the corner of my room. My eyes widened and I picked up the nearest object to throw, which was my alarm clock but when I looked again there was nothing there.

I sat up in bed and switched on the lamp on my nightstand. I stared at the empty corner where I had just seen Freddie standing. I shook my head at how stupid I was being; I was simply seeing things. How could he have possibly gotten into my room at three in the morning?

"I'm just being stupid."I muttered to myself before switching off the lamp and laying back down in bed, however it was now nearly impossible to get to sleep, but when I did, for the first time I had dreams of stupid pale dork who acts out in stupid ways…no not Travis.

* * *

"Okay people I need those permission slips before you get on that bus!" Mr. Mason said or more like yelled as he walked past where I was standing. I shoved my hands into my pockets and let out a sigh that came out as a puff of smoke due to the dropping temperature. It was going to snow pretty soon, the ominous clouds told me so.

"Hey Sam…" Travis said coming up next to me which seemed out of nowhere. I mentally cursed my luck. Shouldn't he be goofing off with Aaron and Ethan somewhere or trying to get another girl crushed by a statue?

"Hi Travis." I stated flatly as I tightened my scarf around my neck. If I pulled tight enough I would probably die and not have to deal with him. Okay that was rather mean, but Travis was just…not the kind of person I wanted to hang around often. He was clingy and I hated people like that. Dani didn't seem to mind though. When he was around she smiled the most.

I glanced around in search for the brown haired girl to spot her sitting on a bench with Jeannette. She glanced over in our direction and forced a smile. I could tell she was slightly jealous and I certainly didn't want her to be. She was the closest thing to a best friend that I had; her and Jeannette. It was obvious she liked Travis a bit and I was definitely not going to come between that. I pulled my eyes away from her and across the lot to see Freddie staring in my direction. I stared back intently. I never lost stare downs.

"So I was wondering if, I know it's like a month away, but would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Travis asked. I snapped out of my staring contest at those words and fought to hold back my shocked and slightly disgusted look. Travis was a good guy so I wasn't going to be rude…that much.

"Um…dancing? You mean with like socializing and going as your date?" I laughed lightly. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I was never good with rejections. I glanced over in Freddie's direction out of the corner of my eye and saw him smirking in an amused manner. What was so funny? "Uh me and dances never mixed well…ruined the last one I went to at my old school and I'm already heading out of town to Seattle that weekend." I said with a shrug. His face fell and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You can't go any other weekend?" he questioned hopefully. Man this guy was persistent. I avoided the temptation to roll my eyes and cracked a forced smile while shaking my head.

"Nope. My mom said she needs me that weekend because she's busy the rest of the time…with moving and stuff; and I already bought the ticket." I said while letting my eyes wander to every possible place except his face.

"Okay." Travis muttered. I felt so awkward at the moment that I had no clue how I was going to be able to pull this conversation out of the bottomless pit of complete anxiousness. I glanced at Dani once again and smiled brightly.

"You know what; I think you should definitely ask Dani. I think she would like to go with you." I said jerking a thumb over my shoulder in Dani's direction. Travis looked in Dani's direction and a smirk came to my lips as Travis smiled lightly.

"Yea, I think I will ask her." He said. I mentally let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Mason yelled for us to get on our buses. I waited for Jeannette and Dani before getting on; I would rather sit with them than Travis or Ethan…and especially Aaron. The dude nearly killed me.

* * *

"Look at this! The wonders of plants! You have to love the smell of fresh compost and dirt in the morning!" Mr. Mason exclaimed as he led our class through a green house. I rolled my eyes as Ethan took some pot soil from a plant and threw it at Travis' head. We are fifteen people, not five.

"So what's in Seattle?" Freddie asked coming up next to me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He seemed to always pop out of nowhere.

"Um how did you know I was even going?" I retorted avoiding looking into his face. I was not gonna get lost in how dazzlingly handsome he was…not today.

"I…you didn't answer my question." He said quickly. Did he take me for an idiot? I knew very well that he was just dodging my question, but as always I just went along with it.

"Well you never answer any of mine so why should I answer yours and hi to you too." I said sarcastically with a forced smile. His expression fell for a moment and in the back of my mind a small feeling of guilt came over me.

"My apologies…hi." He dead panned. I suppressed my urge to chuckle at this. He was getting smart with me. Usually people would know better but he was actually testing me. I decided to change the subject at that point. I still had many questions left unanswered.

"So are you gonna be a man and just tell me how you stopped that statue from crushing me into a Sam pancake?" I asked casually. His expression hardened before he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his already disheveled brown hair.

"I had an adrenaline rush. You can google it if you want." He retorted tartly. I glared at him harshly. He was not about to get smart with me without facing the consequences. I gave him a punch on the arm only to gasp. My hand was the one that actually ended up hurt. Like a delayed reaction he rubbed his arm.

"Ow…" he stated simply. Usually when I punch them they would be on the verge of tears, girl or boy. I stared at him strangely while waving off the pain that was in my knuckles now. It was like punching steel…

We exited the green house to head back to our buses and on the way out I saw Ethan waving a worm all over the place. I rolled my eyes and continued walking with Freddie on my heels.

"So do you take steroids or something because you don't exactly look like a person who lifts 500 pounds for fun when you have nothing better to do. You seem like the type to figure out better ways to be smart and rude." I said as we approached the buses. While walking I slipped on some black ice and nearly fell on my butt just like I had at home but this time two arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back up before I could hit the ground.

"Jeez! Can you watch where you're walking?" I exclaimed. I don't know if this was just me or did I actually pick up some concern in his tone? "Look I'm sorry about me acting so rude but I feel like it's the only way to…"

"Sam!" Dani interrupted coming between us. I smiled kindly at her. I was not going to listen to his stupid excuses. "You won't believe what just happened! Travis asked me to the Valentine's Day dance." She said with a bright smile.

"That's great." I sighed running a hand through my hair. Her smile softened as she nodded, I was happy for her and I was proud that I was the one that done it.

"I thought he was going to ask you so I hope this isn't weird." Dani said. I shook my head frantically.

"No, there is no weirdness!" I responded quickly. Her smile brightened once again and she glanced at Freddie and her smile turned into a knowing smirk before she strode away without a word. I knew what she was trying to do…and I did not agree.

"As I was saying…I just think it would be better if we weren't friends." Freddie sighed avoiding eye contact. I gave a dry laugh at the blunt statement. He was so confusing; he says we shouldn't be friends but then he's practically stalking me.

"You know you really should have made yourself this clear from the start." I snapped locking my eyes with his. My heart rate sped up when I looked into his topaz eyes, but I ignored the feeling and continued. "You should have just let the statue crush me and save yourself this regret."

"You think that I regret saving you?" He asked carefully like he was speaking to a five year old. I snorted rudely.

"Um obviously you do, the question is why." I said with mock curiosity. At this point I wanted to make it look like I didn't care.

"It's none of your business anyways." He muttered. I glared at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. Right at that moment a dark haired girl stepped in between us and I recognized her as his adoptive sister Carly. She smiled kindly at me and I was shocked at how pretty her smile made her. Her boyfriend Shane approached us carefully, his eyes bugging out. Valerie and Jake appeared as well; Valerie glared at me the entire time.

"Um Hi…I'm Carly. Are you going to be riding on our bus?" She asked me sweetly. Her voice was so sugary and kind that it was nearly impossible to find any sign of impurity in her innocent tone. I opened my mouth to responded but Freddie beat me to it.

"No, our bus is full." He said quickly before boarding the bus the Shay family had to themselves. How was a bus full with only five people in it? Valerie and Jake followed; Valerie pushing me in the process. I glared at her and Carly smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that." She said taking Shane's hand and boarding the bus as well. That was when I realized that Carly Shay must be the nice one. I shrugged and rolled my eyes before making my way over to the bus I had originally came on.

* * *

"De Witt, tomorrow afternoon, you in Sam I am?" Ethan said sitting on the table next to me. I gave him a blank stare.

"First of all, do NOT call me Sam I am, I am not a nursery rhyme, and second of all what is that supposed to mean?" I said shaking my head at Ethan. His expression fell and I smiled at him innocently. Dani shoved him off the table and pulled her seat closer to mine.

"De Witt shore is a beach right outside the county." Dani explained to me. I nodded in understanding. At least someone didn't speak in code language around her because between Ethan and Freddie I was confused beyond belief.

"We're heading down there tomorrow. Jeannette's older brother Malcolm is taking us. So are you in or not." Ethan asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"A major swell is coming in so we decided to catch some waves." Dani added rolling her eyes at Ethan's behavior.

"And I do more than surf the internet." Ethan inserted with coy smile on his face. He was so corny at times.

"Oh please Ethan! Last time you stood up on a bored you didn't last more than two seconds and it was a foam board." Jeannette laughed. You could hear Ethan's ego deflate at that moment. I laughed openly at his moment of humiliation. I didn't know Jeannette actually had the ability to crack jokes…she always seemed so quiet and drawn into her books. "There's whale watching too, it'd be awesome if you came Sam."

"Yea its De Witt Baby….De Witt…" Ethan trailed off looking blankly into the distance as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I removed his arm and gave him a good punch in the shoulder.

"Okay I'm in as long as you stop saying it like that and you never touch me again." I laughed lightly. I feel like for once we were having fun as a group of friends except Aaron. I still held a grudge against him for nearly killing me.

"Sorry, Ethan is sort of a creeper." Travis laughed slapping Ethan upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh as I got up to go back to the lunch bar to get something to drink. I had forgotten to pick up something.

"That's how you say it man! Get with it!" Ethan said. I have officially categorized everybody in that group. Ethan was the all around jokester who couldn't get a laugh if his life depended on it, Travis was the dude who seemed forever stuck in his awkward and desperate phase, Jeannette was the smart chill, Dani was the mellow cool one and Aaron was the exile. Haha.

I picked up a can of Sprite only to drop another one. Before it could hit the ground dangerously close to my foot someone caught it and tossed it into the air. I caught it and looked next to me to see Freddie. Oh no the never ending enigma has returned…

"You're lucky that didn't hit your foot." He said taking the can from me and placing the it on the counter. I let out a frustrated sigh. Again he acts as if everything is all fine and dandy when he's been acting rude to me randomly.

"Are you pregnant because your mood swings are getting on my last nerve." I breathed as I placed the can of soda in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I seemed to be wearing most of them often. This one was my fathers and said Sheriff on the front and it was an interesting shade of green and three times too big for me.

"I said that it would be better if we weren't friends, I never said I didn't want to be." He stated in a matter-of-fact way. I nodded with an incredulous smile on my face. I was completely lost at this point.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Fredweird." I laughed as I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pocket. He shrugged absent mindedly.

"It means if you had half a brain you'd keep your distance." He said plainly. I chuckled at this. Was he saying that even though he wanted to be my friend, I should stay away from him? Was he some juvenile delinquent or something that deals drugs and is the leader of a gang? By the looks of his attire I would say not.

"Well let's just say I'm missing my brain, which is what many of my teachers say, would you just fess up and tell me what's going on?" I questioned glancing at his expression. He tilted his head to the side before a sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

"I'd rather hear your theories." He said with a nod. I shrugged. I really had none. How do you explain how someone has the ability to lift 500 pounds and be in one place once second and another place the next?

"Well there is always jumping into a vat of radio-active waste…or kryptonite." I said with a coy smile on my face. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Those are more of the superhero type of things…what if I was the bad guy?" he questioned with a shrug. It was my turn to laugh openly once again.

"I'm sorry but you don't exactly look like the bad boy type. You're just very anti-social. I'm all for sitting in the dark figuring out ways to confuse people as much as the next girl but sometimes it's actually fun to have a life." I said sarcastically. He pursed his lips in an annoyed manner. "Why don't you go to De Witt tomorrow with…me and the band of weirdos? You'll fit right in." I said gesturing over to my table. Travis was currently trying to strangle Ethan while Jeannette had her nose shoved in a book and Dani was laughing hysterically.

"De Witt…?" he trailed off as he took on a pained expression. My expression fell a bit.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" I asked dryly. He shook his head.

"It's just…a bit crowded." He muttered before leaving me there to rejoin his family at their table. I stared after him and had the urge to order him to come back…but like always I ignored the urge and returned to my table as well.

* * *

_Ah All done. Throughout the entire Twilight Movie I thought Edwards character was extremely annoying so I'm gonna pour that annoyance into Sam. You know you'd get annoyed too. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to update earlier next time and De Witt is actually some due from Lweiston who's all important...I guess. Thanks for reading and do what ya know to do and Pweez review._


	8. Blue Ferrari Enzo

_Aw I broke my update every day thing…man. I just had to get home late. We let me just get to the point and let you read a new chapter. La-di-da thank you for reading and all that jazz…no seriously thank and please enjoy this new chapter of iTwilight._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Blue Ferrari Enzo_

* * *

"We certainly did not come all the way out here for you guys to be sitting in the van." Dani said as she turned around in front of Jeannette for her to pull up the zipper of her surf suit. I shrugged as I remained rooted in my spot in the open passenger side of the van. Jeannette sat next to me in the open back door. "C'mon we are at De Witt and this is as good as it's going to get for a while."

I glanced around at the area. De Witt Shore wasn't a very large beach and looked to be very local. The ground was slick with rain and the beach was like one giant clump of damp sand. The ominous clouds rolling over head threatened to spill out gallons of water very soon and the temperature felt as though it was dropping. This is as good as it gets?

"But it looks like it's about to rain." I observed pointing upwards towards the sky. Dani nodded and Jeannette chuckled lightly. Ethan helped Travis with his surf suit while he chuckled as well. Ethan had lied; he wasn't ready to catch any waves.

"Yea, but up n Maine, rain is a good thing compared to the sleet, hail, frozen and rain and snow we get on a regular basis and look at those waves." Dani said gesturing out into the ocean. Large waves crashed against the damp sand before being dragged back into the sea. I shrugged again.

"We could always just hang out Dani; that's always an option." Jeannette inserted in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded in agreement to the statement. I've only surfed three or four times in my life and I wasn't very good so I wasn't up for the humiliation. Ethan could get a good fifty bad jokes to crack if he ever saw me surf.

"You guys are no fun." Dani muttered as she pulled her board from the trunk of the van. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jeannette who was looking in a specific direction. I followed her gaze and noticed she was focusing on Ethan. I cracked a smile and nudged her shoulder.

"Got tabs on Ethan?" I questioned. She quickly jumped out of her staring trance and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. She pushed her curly hair out of her face and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose nervously.

"Well…I feel like Ethan is going to ask me to the dance but then he doesn't." She said sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders. I nodded and Dani smirked in an amused manner. "Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You should ask him." Dani said with an affirming nod. Jeannette blinked stupidly like she had just asked her to write the American constitution for her in Chinese. After she was out of her shock of the suggestion she shook her head frantically while her blush deepened.

"No way! I can't…can I?" She asked a bit unsure as she hunched over a bit. I smiled reassuringly at her and gave her shoulder a gentle shove.

"Of course you can! You are a strong and independent woman. The men don't always have to ask." I informed her. She blinked in that stupid manner again before she nodded as if to let my statement sink in. She smiled brightly at me and her nodding became sure.

"Yea…thanks Sam." She said as her beamed at me. I smiled back at her proudly. I was doing well in the whole romance department…for my friends at least. Right then I couldn't help but see Freddie's focused expression in my mind. He always stared at me so intently that it scared me and held my captive for as long as our eyes were locked…but he's being a jerk so why should this matter?

He had me completely confusing and I didn't like to be confused. It annoyed me the way he acted towards me. I guess it was sorta my fault for getting involved with him because Dani warned me…BUT he was acting like a jerk first so it was his fault.

"Hey Sam." I glanced up at the mention of my name to see that cute boy Cameron from about two weeks ago. I smiled kindly at him although I haven't forgotten the fact that he was checking me out the moment I came out the house on that first day. He had two other guys by his side…both of them looking from separate Native America decent; probably his friends.

"Hey boy-who-looks-a-girl-up-and-down." I said with an innocent smile. Cameron chuckled nervously while his two friends snickered behind him. Jeannette and Dani giggled together and my innocent smile turned into a full out smirk. "Guy's this is Cameron, a family friend." I said gesturing to Cameron whose face was flushed from my little crack.

"Hey…" Jeannette and Dani giggled in unison. Cameron gave them an awkward wave in response.

"So what are you doing here in De Witt? Are you stalking me?" I questioned pulling my legs up and smiling innocently at Cameron once again. He chuckled once again but it wasn't nervous anymore. It was confident.

"This is my turf Sam. I live in De Witt." He informed me gesturing to the surrounding area. I made an 'o' with my mouth before nodding in understanding. No wonder he didn't go to Lewiston High, he didn't even live in the city, only in the same county. "Are you surfing Puckett?" He asked.

"Pfft nao." I snorted shaking my head as I glanced out into the ocean to see more waves rolling in.

"You guys should keep poor Sam company since her date bailed." Dani laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her and she gave me a cheeky smile in response. I never had a date…unless she was referring to…

"Who?" Ethan asked quirking an eyebrow and smirking in my direction. Good job giving him new ways to tease me Dani!

"Fredward Shay." She cooed ruffling my hair a bit. I slapped her hand away as I glared daggers at her as she headed out onto the beach and towards the ocean. She was a real best friend; only best friends liked to humiliate you and get away with it. Cameron's friend's faces hardened and Travis and Ethan began snickering.

"I only invited him to be nice. The guy needs a social life." I said in defense for myself. Jeannette giggled at the comment and I cracked a forced smile.

"I think it's nice you invited him. Nobody ever tries to be nice to him…he's always looking so lonely." Jeannette commented as she took a book out of her bag. I shook my head; classic Jeannette thing to do.

"That's because the Shay's are all freaks." Travis laughed. I shot him a glare for that. He had absolutely no right to say that when he's practically number one on my most annoying list…well Freddie was number one but he wasn't annoying in a stupid way.

"Yea they are." One of Cameron's friends said. I turned my glare on him at that moment. Cameron gave him a look that said 'shut up' when he noticed the way I was throwing out glares.

"You know the Shay's?" I asked through grit teeth. I was letting my annoyance get the better of me at this point. Why was I cursed with such a short temper and low tolerance?

"The Shay's don't come here." Cameron's other friend said rudely. My jaw clenched as I held back a rude remark. What was he trying to say and what was up with the rude attitude? He was lucky I didn't punch him for being so rude…especially towards a simple question that I asked. Something was behind that statement and like always…I was going to figure out what.

* * *

"So what did your little buddy mean about 'the Shay's don't come here'," I said deepening my voice to mock the boy's tone. Cameron chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. We were walking along the beach, hoods up because it was beginning to drizzle. Out on the waves Dani was ripping it, showing up Travis completely. "What was up with that?"

"Oh you caught that little comment…" he said this as more of a statement than a question. I nodded as if to agree with him. "It's really not my place to talk…" He trailed off.

"Do I look like I'm one to blab, just spill." I ordered shoving his shoulder. He stumbled forward a bit and I smiled coyly as he regained his balance. Cameron was a lean boy so I could probably take him down easy.

"It's just a stupid scary story…" He muttered shrugging as he glanced up letting some of the rain fall on his face. I stared at him blankly before balling a fist, pulling it back, and letting it impact into his arm. He winced and glanced at me.

"Spill, I think I can handle it." I ordered as he brought a hand up to rub the spot where I had just punched him. He smiled weakly at me.

"Okay, as long as you don't punch me again." He laughed. I smiled in a satisfied manner. "Well did you know that the Kora tribe that inhabits most of De Witt was descendents of wolves?" He questioned glancing at me. My face scrunched up in confusion. What did this have to do with anything and how can people be descendents of wolves; they are animals.

"Wolves…? Like howl at the moon, sharp teeth, little red riding hood wolves?" I questioned. He nodded laughing lightly at my last analogy.

"Yea, that's the legend of our tribe." He said with a nod. I was still a bit confused but nodded in faux understanding. I'm sure if he continued things would become clearer.

"What does this have to do with the Shay family?" I questioned with a shrug as I shoved my hands into my pockets. They were getting numb from the dropping temperature. I felt sorry for Dani and Travis who were soaking wet and barely wearing any warm clothing.

"Well…they supposedly descend from this enemy clan of the Kora tribe. My great grandfather who was the chief of the tribe found them hunting on our land, but they claimed to be something different than what they presumed so they drew up a treaty…or contract if you will." He said smartly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. He took this as a sign to cut the crap and continue. "The contract states that if they stay off Kora land we would not expose what they really are to the people."

"But…" I was cut off by Jeannette's high pitched screaming. Ethan was chasing her around with an unidentified object on the end of a stick. I glared at him for a moment before turning back to Cameron. "What are they?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon Sam it's just a stupid story, now come one." He said as he sped up his pace. I sighed letting it go…for now. This could be one step towards figuring out this entire mystery so I wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

When I had gotten home that evening I had went straight to my laptop. I opened up Google which had never failed me in the past and typed in Kora Tribe Legends. A few things popped up but the one that looked most helpful to me was the online store that sold books on these topics. The store was in Bates which was the shopping area of Lewiston.

I automatically bought the book using a credit card I had gotten from Dan's wallet. He shouldn't mind because he was donating to the cause of research which was something I rarely did. I wrote down the address of the store to pick up the book before shutting off my laptop. I turned slightly to get up and I thought I saw Freddie standing by my window. I yelp and blinked but in that small split second there was nothing there.

My curtains flailed in the breeze from my open window and I tilted my head in confusion. I hadn't opened the window…

I shook my head and walked over to the window that faced out into the forests behind the house. I stared outside for a moment and rolled my eyes before slamming the window shut.

"Sam!? Where is my Discovery card!?" Dan yelled from downstairs. I stared at the card that was sitting next to my laptop and began to chuckle as I hid it in my pillow case.

"I'm not sure Dan! I'll keep an eye out for it though!" I called back.

* * *

I glanced around the school yard looking at nothing and everything. I wasn't trying to seem obvious but I was actually looking for that Shay Benz or Lexus to come pulling up to drop off the dazzling five but there had been no fancy, brand new looking cars speeding from up the street. I sighed and pulled off my jacket. It was actually warm today and the sun was shining which was a once in a life time thing in Lewiston.

"He's not coming into school." Dani said as she took a seat on the table I was sitting at in the school court yard. I glanced at her with a fake confused expression. Did I really look that obvious?

"Who?" I asked trying to keep up my façade. She chuckled at my attempt and gave me a knowing look. I had been found out.

"You know who…_Fredward_." She mused with a sly smirk. "Whenever the weather gets nice Dr. Shay takes the whole family out of school so they can go hiking or even camping sometimes." He informed me. "I wish my father would do that." She sighed.

"Yea..." I trailed off with a shrug.

"Guys!" Jeannette said running over to us. We directed our attention on her ecstatic expression. "I just asked Ethan to the dance and he said yes. I acted as the strong and independent woman I am." She stated proudly. Dani clapped and I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Good job Jean." I said. Her cheeks flushed lightly showing that she was still the same shy and gentle Jeannette she is known for. She muttered a thank you before taking a seat at the table with us.

"Are you sure you have to go to Seattle that weekend Sam?" She asked in a tone that said 'please don't go'. I smiled in a bittersweet manner at her and slowly nodded. I really wasn't going anywhere; it was just an excuse to get Travis off my back. I would just have to lay low at home that weekend.

"Yea, my mom wouldn't want me to miss her engagement party. She's having it there." I sighed with mock sadness. She nodded, completely buying the act. I mentally smiled that I was so good at getting away with things like this.

"Well you could at least come with us to Bates to help us pick out some dresses before all the good ones are gone." Dani said smiling at me. I nodded in agreement. I had to pick up my book in Bates so this was the perfect opportunity to. I was going to ask Dan to take me but this seemed much more convenient.

* * *

"So what do you think about this one Dani, I like the teal color but the whole one shoulder thing doesn't seem to be working for me." Jeannette said as she looked at herself in the full scale mirror. We were currently in the dress shop and I was detesting every moment of it. I was never a girl for dresses. Dani's mother had driven us up to Bates and Dani and Jeannette had been trying on dresses for the last three hours or so…it was getting rather late as well.

I stared absent mindedly out the shop window trying not to get any more bored than I already was. I wasn't annoyed, but then again I wasn't content being trapped by many frilly pastel colored dresses and a bunch of extra friendly sales people.

"Do you think this one shows too much?" Dani questioned gesturing to the low neckline. Jeanette glanced at her before shaking her head. I let out a small groan.

"Nice…" I heard someone say from outside the shop window. I heard a few laughs as well. We looked outside to see a group of guys that looked to be about 20 walking by the shop window. Jeannette squealed and her face flushed. Dani put on a face of annoyance.

"Oh my God…" Jeannette gasped looking at herself in the dress. This was probably a first time thing for her. She did look really nice in that dress though.

"That is really annoying and stupid." Dani said as she pulled up the bust line of her dress. I nodded in agreement as I glared at the place that the group of guys had just been gawking at them.

"That is disgusting…" I muttered shaking my head.

"So what do you think Sam?" Dani asked gesturing to the dusty rose dress that she was currently modeling. I nodded numbly.

"It looks good." I stated simply.

"You said that about the last four." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. All these dresses seemed the same in my eyes or maybe it was just my hate for dresses making it seem that way. It really didn't matter because all I wanted to do was leave and get my book.

"Well they all looked good." I said in defense for myself. Dani laughed again.

"You're not very interested in this are you?" Jeannette asked. She had figured me out pretty quickly; well she was smart. I smiled in a sheepish manner at her and she nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to go see this book store real quick. Can I meet you guys at that restaurant across the street?" I asked pointing towards the restaurant that was just across the street from the dress shop. Dani and Jeannette both nodded and I let out a sigh of relief before standing to my feet and rushing towards the door.

"I'll see you guys later." I called over my shoulder. I walked down the street away from the dress shop and turned a corner. It was cold out so I zipped up my jacket and shoved my hands into my pockets. The sun was basically gone now and darkness was approaching quickly. It would take a few minutes to reach the book store so I think I would have some time to get back to Jeannette and Dani before it was time to head home.

After about ten minutes of walking I made it to the book store. It was old and it was the only wooden building in the entire area. A bell jingled as I entered and I glanced around at the many artifacts that looked to be from the 1800's. Most of them were Native American tools and crafts work. I went to the counter to see an old man dusting the counter.

"Um is there an order for Samantha Puckett?" I questioned. This was the only time I used my full first name. The man looked at me and without a word he pulled a book from under the counter. He gave me one last wary look before I turned to leave. It was officially night time when I exited the store and just as I was, the guys who had been so kind as to comment Jeannette and Dani's dresses were exiting nearby bar.

They spotted me and I made a face of disgust before quickly turning to walk away, although I was going in the opposite direction of which I had came. I could hear their footsteps behind me and I sped up a bit before turning down an ally and breaking out into a run. I glanced over my shoulder to see them in pursuit.

"Hey slow down!" One of them called. I swallowed before quickly turning down another way to a parking lot that looked completely abandoned and was behind one of the many buildings. I got confused as to where I was going to go, not noticing the drive that probably led back to the street. I paused for a moment and this gave enough time for those guys to catch up to me and huddle around me.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I ordered putting on my classic tough attitude. This was just the way I was and if I had to knock their heads together I would.

"Aw don't be like that…" One of them cooed. His speech was slurred and one of them grabbed onto my arm. I snatched my arm away and was about to punch when another one grabbed my wrist.

"Look who likes to play rough…" Another one mused. I began to panic and I jerked away as each one tried to grab and restrain me. I was basically trapped.

"No! Don't touch me!" I ordered. The screeching of tired filled my ears as a blue Ferrari Enzo came to halt in front of me. Its lights blinded me for a moment and all I was aware of was the two doors that slid up instead of opening out like normal cars. The guys who were trying to restrain me backed away and I was free.

"Get in the car…" Someone ordered me. I glanced up to Freddie. His normal blank expression was gone and was replaced by an expression of pure rage and annoyance. His eyes were locked on the group of guys who were just messing with me and his stare were so intense that it looked like his eyes were turning red. "Get in the CAR!" He ordered me.

His voice was so scary and glazed over with malice that I couldn't help but stumble my way towards the expensive car. A Ferrari Enzo ran for at least one or two million out of the country. It was twice the amount in America. How the heck did he get his hands on one? Before I entered the car I watched as Freddie glared at the five guys who had just tried to do God knows what to me. The scariest growl I had ever heard came from him and I got into the car quickly as they five guys ran and Freddie swiftly slipped into the drivers seat. The doors slid shut and he back up.

He pressed down on the gas with as much strength as he could as he swerved down the drive and onto the street, cutting someone off in the process. He probably just obtained his permit and he was already breaking every driving rule known to man. The speed gage quickly went high and I began to panic.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off…" He growled through clenched teeth as he glared out the windshield and weaved in an out of traffic. I stared at him shocked; I've never seen someone so angry before in my life.

"No…no you shouldn't." I said as calmly as I could. My voice was rather shaky which was a first for me. Maybe because I was just attacked by five guys or because a sixteen year old who didn't even have his license yet was going about 100 over the speed limit.

"You don't know the vile…_repulsive_ things they were thinking." He hissed as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. I should be excited to be driving in such an expensive and rare car but I was still in a bit of shock.

"And you do?" I questioned as I gripped tightly unto the handle of the door. A bunch of people were honking and if Dan were to have been here Freddie would have been so arrested by now. My father would have a field day because he loved to be a traffic cop.

"It's not hard to guess! C-Can you please say something to distract me from turning around and being convicted for murder." He said desperately. He was really upset. I could understand why he would be disgusted but he didn't have to act this way. I could handle myself perfectly fine.

"You should slow down or at least put your seatbelt on." I muttered in a sad attempt to distract him. He chuckled darkly and a shiver went up my spine.

"_You_ should put your seatbelt." He said. His voice cracked probably from the pure anxiety he was exhibiting.

I stared at him and noticed that his enraged expression hadn't faltered. He was like a statue etched in permanent anger. Although he was completely over the edge with rage he still looked just as perfect as the day I first saw him. His skin was paler than normal though but at this point it really didn't matter because his God-like features made up for that.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed as the dark rings began to appear under them. Was he really that concerned about me?

At the worst time possible my cheeks heat up in a blush. This shocked me because Fredward Shay had made me blush just by me looking at him.

* * *

_Wow this has to be the longest chapter I have ever done. I wanted to fit as much as I could which is probably the reason why. I just didn't want a chapter without Freddie in it and that last part was a good part of both the book and movie. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I will hopefully update again tomorrow. Now do what ya gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	9. Cold Ones

_I am mega sorry because I broke my update every day streak again. Man I need to stop being lazy. Since I have no homework I am able to luckily update today. Everybody say yay. If I get a snow day tomorrow I will try to put up two chapters to make up for the day skip. Enjoy the new chapter._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Cold Ones_

* * *

"Where are you supposed to be?" He asked me as he brought the car to a stop. I blinked stupidly at the question as if he was asking me how many times I've been to the bathroom today. After a short period of silence he glanced at me expectantly. His eyes glowed in the dim glow of the street light he had parked under and I quickly looked away, avoiding his hypnotizing gaze.

"Um…I was supposed to meet Dani and Jeannette at the restaurant across from the dress shop." I explained. My voice was weak and shy which surprised me. I cleared my throat then glanced back at him again as he got the car moving again. For a guy who just got his permit he had the driving skills of a race car driver. "Are you okay…because you were sorta having an anxiety attack." I said hesitantly.

"I'm fine." He sighed while closing his eyes for a few seconds before focusing on the road again. It didn't take long for us to reach the restaurant. Dani's mother was sitting in her Volvo while Dani and Jeannette stood outside the car. The doors of the Ferrari slid up and both Freddie and I stepped out.

"Sam!" Dani said as soon as she saw me. She rushed over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. Jeannette stood behind her with a concerned expression on her face. "Where have you been?"

"We were just about ready to call the cops and report you missing." Jeannette inserted. I don't know if she was just joking or if she was actually serious; I was going with the latter. I removed Dani's hands from my shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"See what had happened was…" I began but Freddie quickly cut me off just making Dani and Jeannette aware of his existence.

"She was with me. We crashed into each other and we just started talking. My sincerest apologies for the worry we put you through." He said in that charming and persuading tone that sounded very similar to Carly's sweet, innocent one. These Shay's must be really good liars because even I believed Freddie and I actually know what happened. The innocent smile on his perfect face added to the effect.

"No…no it's fine. We understand that those things happen, right Jean?" Dani laughed awkwardly as she glanced at Jeannette shoving the shy girl in the spotlight. Jeannette instantly became flustered and her cheeks flushed as she pushed up her glasses and avoided looking in Freddie's face.

"Y-Yea, it happens. We were just…" She trailed off as if she had lost her train of thought. I mentally chuckled at the two of them Freddie seemed to have this weird effect on people that made them instantly nervous and confused…I should know.

"We were just leaving." Dani laughed loudly. Freddie's smile widened and I nearly started to stare but my ego and dignity stopped me. Jeannette elbowed Dani in the ribs and Dani stopped laughing and gave her a glare. "So Sam…" She began but Freddie cut off someone for the second time tonight.

"I'll take her home. She was just telling me about how hungry she was so I decided to buy her dinner to make up for how long I kept her. I hope you don't mind." He said sweetly while craning his neck to the side. Dani and Jeannette shook their heads frantically while backing up back to Dani's mother's Volvo.

"It's cool! We'll talk later Sam." Jeannette said with a sheepish grin as she opened the door to the back seat. I nodded with a slight smile.

"By the way, nice ride Fredward." Dani laughed again. I shot her a look and she quickly slipped into her car. Freddie chuckled lightly as they drove away and I let out an exasperated sigh. They were really embarrassing at times; that was one of those times.

"Well, I did promise to get you fed." Freddie sighed as he gestured towards the restaurant. I cracked a sarcastic smile before rolling my eyes as I walked into the restaurant. He awkwardly cleared his through before quickly following me.

We got seated quickly and our waitress was a girl that looked to be out two years older than us. She smiled at Freddie and I narrowed my eyes at her. I wouldn't admit I was jealous…there was no way I was jealous. I was simply being…protective. Freddie paid the waitress no mind and smiled at me; I pursed my lips in response.

"Well aren't you going to order anything Sam?" He questioned. I glanced down at the menu and decided on getting a simple ham sandwich. I wasn't that hungry but if I had the opportunity to eat ham I was going to take it. Ham was and forever will be my best friend.

"I'll just get a ham sandwich." I said with fake sweetness as I glared at the waitress. She kept her back to me and continued to smile at Freddie. I was just about ready to pull her hair at this point.

"What about you? Can I get you anything?" She asked him as sweetly as she could. It nearly sounded like she was giggling. That annoyed me more than Travis and Ethan did put together. I rolled my eyes because I felt as though there was more to that question then food.

"No thank you; I'm fine." He said as he continued to stare at me. He leaned back in his chair as he focused on me as if he were trying to read me. I shifted in my seat and the waitress pouted as she glanced at me. I smirked lightly.

"Okay…" She trailed off before quickly striding away from our table. It didn't take long for my food to come and I was tempted to scarf the food down quickly but the way Freddie kept staring at me had me eating the sandwich with a fork and knife which made no sense in my mind.

"So why aren't you eating?" I asked before popping a piece of the sandwich into my mouth. He shrugged as he kept his eyes locked on me. This whole staring thing got on my nerves now, but in the back of my mind I was glad that he was paying attention to _me_.

"I'm on a special diet." He explained. I chuckled at this statement. He sounded like a girl in my opinion. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I quickly swallowed so that I could get back to my questioning. There were still a lot of questions that needed answers.

"So, you need to give me some answers because I'm sick of this seek and find you got me doing." I said before taking a sip of my sprite. He sighed before nodding. Maybe I was actually going to get somewhere this time.

"Um…ok. Yes, no, to get to the other side, SpongeBob, 1.77254…" I began. My expression fell as my agitation returned. Was he trying to get on my bad side or did he just want to die really soon because this was annoying me.

"I'm not that good in math so you can just shut up." I snapped, cutting him off completely. He shrugged and slumped in his seat with a smug, crooked smile on his face. I wanted to make him regret ever toying with me. He was just a really stupid, really hot dork. Where did he get off?

"Yea, you don't exactly seem like the model student type." He said as he played with a fork on his side of the table I rolled my eyes and decided to take a more straight forward approach with my questioning if I planned on getting anywhere.

"How'd you know where I was?" I sighed leaning back in my own seat and leaving my ham sandwich forgotten. His eyes darted to the floor and that's when I knew I was actually striking a nerve. I tilted my head with interest as I stared at him expectantly.

"I didn't." he muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him before standing up without a word and picking up my jacket. He glanced at me and raised his hands in protest. "No, don't leave…" He said in a low tone. I pursed my lips and took a seat again.

"Did you follow me?" I asked jumping straight to conclusions. He lowered his gaze in a guilty manner and I laughed dryly at the now obvious answer. He glanced up at me with his Topaz eyes that held guilt and amusement.

"It's just that…I don't know…" he sighed shaking his head. He leaned across the table closer to me. "I don't understand why but I feel very protective of you." He said in a low tone. I gave him a strange look; was he serious?

"So you followed me around like a stalker? I don't need a bodyguard; I can handle myself." I informed him pointing a finger at him. He glanced at my finger before leaning back into his chair and looking me in the eye once again. My agitation seemed to wither away at that point.

"I was keeping a distance just in case you needed me…and when I heard what those low lives were thinking I just couldn't stand in the shadows anymore." He confessed with a shrug. I stared at him in shock and confusion. I took note of the pure sincerity and concern in his tone for later recognition.

"Wait…did you just say you _heard_ what they were _thinking_?" I questioned. It came out as a chuckle due to the fact that, that sounded simply insane. "Are you saying that you can read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room." He said hesitantly. He pointed to a man sitting with a group of people and I looked in that general direction. "Sex….money…" he said pointing to another man who was sitting at the bar. "Sex…" he said pointing to the girl who was our waitress. I grit my teeth. "Money…cat…" He said pointing from a business woman to an old man. Hi gaze then fell on me and he pointed at me. "And with you…nothing. It's like your mind has a fire wall that I can't get past. It's very frustrating."

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked with a shrug. He laughed openly and shook his head at me. I was confused as to what was so funny. This was probably the reason why he always stared at me; he was trying to read my mind. That was one piece of the puzzle that seemed to become easier to place but there was still things that remained unclear to me.

"I tell you that I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" His confusion made that more of a question than a statement. My cheeks flushed and I narrowed my eyes into a glare. I hated the fact that I now blushed unwillingly. He smiled in a bittersweet way at me and I scrutinized the sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked although normally I wouldn't care. He seemed like a walking form of emotions and problems. I wasn't saying he was emo…he was just never that bright or excited; more drawn in and cautious.

"It's just that…" he began hesitantly. He looked up at me and locked his topaz eyes on my blue ones. His eyes seemed to hold everything he was feeling, but he still seemed impossible to understand. I wasn't a girl to be so affected just by one little stare down but there was something about Freddie that just wasn't normal. "I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." He breathed.

My heart seemed to skip a beat at those words and I searched his expression for any hint that he might be kidding but his expression seemed permanently fixed in a serious and sincere look. I tried to tear my gaze away from his face but found it nearly impossible. My cheeks heat up in a blush and I held back a smile.

"Then don't stay away Freddo." I sighed smirking lightly. He smiled softly at me.

* * *

"Okay I think I'm warm now…" I muttered. He had turned on the heat in the car as we sped away from Bates at a good 100 miles per hour and I was beginning to get over heated. I reached for the heater knob at the same time as him and our hands brushed. My eyes widened at how freezing cold his hand was. It wasn't a normal cold either. He quickly drew back his hand and I left the heat the way it was. By the way his hand felt, he needed it.

"Sorry…" He muttered as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. You'd think that with such a tight grip that he would get white knuckles but his knuckles were already white so what did it matter. Standard rules did not apply to him.

I could hear sirens in the distance and I recognized my father's Police Charger sitting in the front of a docking area that was near Auburn Lake. My eyes widened as I realized that something had happened.

"Wait, that's my dad's car." I said. Freddie immediately pulled up into the docking area. An ambulance was there as well which meant that this wasn't just a normal breaking and entering. I swallowed.

"That's my father's car…what is he doing here?" Freddie questioned as I spotted the familiar jet black Benz that the Shay family got dropped off in on a regular basis. As soon as we stepped out the car Dr. Shay was coming from inside the docking house that was on the edge of the lake shore.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Freddie asked. Spencer looked up at him and shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Another…animal attack. It was most likely by the same animal that caused a death last week. Um Sam your father is inside. The man who got killed was actually a friend of his; you might want to go be with him." Spencer said grimly. I glanced at him and then Freddie who just nodded as if to tell me to go ahead and I entered the docking house. My father was standing near an area where the docking house connected to the dock itself and I placed a hand on his back. He turned and glanced at me, his expression was heart wrenching.

"Hey Dan…" I said cautiously. He didn't respond he just wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I was never good with these types of things so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Sam…promise me that you'll be careful. These attacks are getting closer towards town." He said as he stroked my blonde hair. I nodded knowing that Dan needed some reassurance. He let out a sad sigh and reached into his pocket before handing me a can of spray. I looked at the can and gave Dan an incredulous look.

"Pepper spray?" I questioned. He smiled at me weakly and I was happy for the effort. I smiled back as I shoved the can into my pocket.

"Keep it just in case. It would make me feel better." He said. I nodded again and gave him another hug. Losing a friend, especially under these circumstances wasn't the funniest thing in the world so I believe this was a time for me to actually act like a daughter and not that kid who eats his ham and steals his credit cards.

"I found my discovery card…" he began. My eyes widened.

"Hehe…really…"

* * *

When I had gotten home that night I hadn't left Dan in the living room with his couch cushions as his company. I actually attempted to make him dinner just to make him feel better but I nearly burnt the house down so he said he could handle it. We just watched television for a few hours before I said I was tired. I wasn't really but I had something to do.

I ran straight to my room and cracked open the book I had just obtained today. The first thing that popped out to me was the term Cold Ones, which were the supposedly enemy clan to the Kora tribe. I typed Cold One into Google and a bunch of things popped up. I clicked on one that said beliefs around the world and it began to give descriptions of what these creatures were.

They took on the form of humans…blood…eternal life…pale complexion…cold hard skin…color changing eyes…incredible speed and strength.

All of these things seemed familiar. I stared at my computer screen in complete shock and I could believe what I was reading. This was all the description of one thing; vampires…but it sounded like it was describing…Freddie.

"Oh my God…" I muttered under my breath while shaking my head. Everything became clear at that moment but I couldn't make the feeling of shock go away. This was simply impossible; vampires only existed in scary stories…not real life…right?

The puzzle was finally complete then, because I understood now.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading and now I am going to leave it at that so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. I hope this was a good chapter, although it was much shorter than the last one but I was trying to leave a good cliff hanger. Now do what ya gotta do and Pweez review (It encourages me to update)_

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	10. Idiotic Lion and Stupid Lamb

_I didn't get the snow day I was looking for so I was a tad bit upset; however I was able to go on a field trip with my chorus class and obtain a solo. It was a good time and all but I'm really tired at this point and all I want to do is update so let me do just that. Here goes a very crucial chapter. Since this is the tenth chapter I will restate this:_

_I own nothing relating and/or from iCarly and Twilight_

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Idiotic Lamb and Twisted Lion_

* * *

The next morning, it was raining when Dan had dropped me off at school and I had remained completely stoic. I ignored the calls I received from Travis, Aaron and Ethan, but I did that on a regular basis so this should not be anything out of the ordinary. Last night I had dismissed the texts and calls I had received from both Jeannette and Dani; I just couldn't talk to anyone before I spoke to Freddie.

Dani was sitting at a picnic table in the court yard with Jeannette and they had smiled and waved me over. I didn't want to seem like a jerk so I just smiled back and kept walking. Hey, at least I acknowledged the fact that they were beckoning for me to join them. The look of dejection on Dani's face made me feel guilty but I had to remember I was on a mission.

I headed towards the back of the school, where the parking lot was; that was where _they_ usually got dropped off. I got there just in time to see Jake and Valerie exiting the black Benz and Carly was already dragging Shane towards the front of the building. She waved at me and I cracked a forced smile while nodding in her direction.

That's when he finally emerged from the Benz as well. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach which was lurching with an unidentified feeling. I sucked in a large breathe of air and stared at him. He noticed me and stared back. I clenched my fists and walked right in his general direction; however I passed him all together and headed towards the forest that crowded the area behind Lewiston High.

I glanced back at him with my eyes narrowed before I jerked my head in the direction of the forest, silently telling him to follow. He seemed confused for a second before glancing at Valeria and Jake. Valerie glared at him and then at me. They seemed to have their own silent conversation before I began walking again. I could sense that he was following me.

The tree's sheltered us from the rain and I stopped once I believed we were out of anybodies ear shot. I kept my back towards him as I contemplated how I was going to approach this shocking and personal topic…Oh who cared! This needed to be said and it needed to be said now.

"So…you're incredibly fast and you have the strength of about 10 million men…y-you have color changing eyes and your skin is sickly pale." I said crossing my arms over his chest. I was listing all the signs and symptoms. I heard the leaves crunch as he took another step forward. "Your skin is harder than metal and rock and its freezing cold! Oh and let's not forget your outdated speech; you sound like you're from the 1800's. Care to explain?" I questioned turning so that I could face him. His expression was one of worry and anxiousness but it seemed like he was frozen.

"Sam…" He muttered under his breath. I quirked an eyebrow at him expectantly. I wasn't in the mood for any excuse that he had and I could tell that's what he had in store for me. It was lie after lie with him. He was just covering up and that annoyed me.

"You said you're sixteen…" I began again looking down at my converses. A small silence hung between us and all you could hear was the patting of the rain on the leaves above in the trees. I let out a dry laugh at how stupid this actually was. He wasn't sixteen…he wasn't even human.

"Sam I don't understand what you're trying to say…" he said closing the small gap between us. We were now standing toe to toe and I felt my heart beat pick up. I took in large breaths through my nose in hopes of calming down my erratic heartbeat but I wasn't successful.

"How long have you been sixteen?" I asked him while narrowing my eyes. His expression hardened and now he understood that I couldn't be satisfied with lies anymore. I knew the truth and he could not cover up anymore. "Answer the question _Fredward_." I hissed.

"A long time…" he breathed locking his eyes with mine. I was glad that he wasn't trying to weasel his way out of this. That was cowardly and I never liked when people acted like that. It wasn't respectable and never will be in my opinion, no matter what the circumstances are.

"I-It took a lot of work but I finally understand now. You didn't think that you could keep this a secret from _me_…" I trailed off shaking my head. Despite the confidence I had marched into school with. I could slowly feel it wither under his hard gaze. He looked…upset and angry.

"If you're so sure of yourself, say it, out loud; what have you come to realize?" He chided. My eyes darted downwards as my confidence drained from me. This has never happened before. I felt as though that the strong wall I had built that had made me into the tough and independent girl I was, was being obliterated just by the tone of his voice and the look on his face.

I glanced at him and nearly regretted this idea entirely. Maybe I should have let things go on the way they were. It really wasn't my place to meddle and this was a secret that was beyond me…heck it was beyond what I once thought was reality. I bit the inside of my cheek before the last standing brick of my wall of confidence pushed me to speak.

"Vampire…" I muttered as I looked up. He wasn't standing in front of me anymore. My arms fell to the side to shock and I that's when I felt his cold breath tickle the back of my neck. My heartbeat sped up once again and I had to take in a gulp of air through my mouth this time.

"And you're not afraid?" He asked in a low tone right next to my ear. A shiver traveled up my spine and I mentally shook off the feeling. This was ridiculous. I was not going to be vulnerable; not with him.

"No." I stated in a flat tone. That was one thing I was sure of. I may not be confident, I may not be as tough as I usually am but one thing I definitely wasn't, was afraid. What was there to be afraid of? He had exhibited over and over again that he wouldn't hurt people. He went to school with them every day.

"Then ask me one basic question Sam; what is the one thing that I eat?" He said asking the question himself. He seemed annoyed now. I didn't understand why. He probably was mad that his façade was finally done with. I also knew the answer to that question as much as he did. It was obvious and despite the many horror movies I've seen where the vampire dips the girl and leans in for the kill, I wasn't worried.

"I know you won't hurt me though." I muttered looking up into his face. His expression was hard once again and in one swift movement he had me on his back. I gasped at the sudden movement and in a second he was off. It was like he was flying, but I knew he wasn't. His quick footsteps were too fast for me to register until he came to a stop near a clearing where the forest seemed to end. "Why are we here?" I asked as my face scrunched up in confusion.

"You need to see why we don't come out in the sunlight." He mumbled. His voice was barely audible as he stepped towards the clearing while unbuttoning his freshly pressed shirt. My eyebrows shot up with curiosity and a bit of excitement.

The small amount of light that was straining to escape the shielding of the clouds seemed to land on him like a spot light and my eyes widened. The light reflected off his pall skin like he had small shards of mirror and diamonds in his skin. I stared at his face and my eyes traveled down his chest. I took a mental note of how toned he was and at the thought I had to fight off a blush.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sun light, people would know that we're different; that we're not normal." He said grimly as he lowered his eyes. He buttoned his shirt back up and I nearly pouted. For a dork he looked pretty good…who was I kidding, he was like a lost sex God.

"You…sparkle…that's_ really_ cool." I said with an approving nod. I was still at a loss for my confidence and this robbed me of my ability to construct sentences that didn't sound completely stupid, although this was the truth. His sparkling skin was really cool.

"_Cool_?" He mimicked incredulously. I flinched at his tone and I looked into his face to see enraged shock overwhelming him. "This is the skin of a killer Sam! I'm a killer." He snapped narrowing his eyes and looking to the ground. I felt a small twinge of sympathy for him.

He sped back under the shade of the forest and I tried my best to follow. He moved too quickly for me to follow without having some kind of trouble; however he didn't go far; just far enough to stay away from the sun light. I guess it didn't burn like all the movies said it would, however I couldn't be going by what movies said at this point.

"I don't believe that you're a killer." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He chuckled darkly and a sudden wave of fear washed over me. I shook it off and my fearless attitude returned. I couldn't get scared and I wasn't going to allow myself to get scared but that laugh surpassed evil villain.

"That's because you believe a lie. I am the world's most dangerous predator." He said harshly as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was obviously converting his annoyance into anger. He must be very touchy on the subject of who he was, but I didn't see him as the predator her was. He was Freddie. "Everything about me instantly draws you in; my voice, my face, even my smell."

These were all very true facts. His face was the most gorgeous one that I've ever seen. His voice sounded like harmonizing music that could sooth even the most savage and reckless of people and his smell…always seemed to smell like the intoxicating aroma of many different sweet smells with a small bit of ham. I lowered my gaze and he chuckled darkly again, but this time it was more sarcastic.

"As if I would need any of that." He growled. I looked up at him and in a split second he was gone. The last thing on my mind was to get scared, but I was tempted to panic. "As if you could outrun me!" I heard his voice from behind me and I saw him standing at the bottom of an old Coast Redwood. "As if you could fight me off!" He yelled gripping the trunk of the large Coast Redwood with one hand.

With one lifting motion he had ripped the huge tree out of the ground, roots and all. I presumed the weight of the tree to be about 900 pounds. The trees in this area were tall and wide and were probably there for ages. He effortlessly tossed the tree and it crashed to the ground two feet to my left with a huge thud that made me wince. I looked at the tree that now lay on its side next to me and it was still two times my height.

"I was designed to kill." Freddie growled. With one small launched he soared through the air and onto the tree trunk near some of the branches. I couldn't help but reference that bounding leap to the actions of a flying squirrel. I let out a sigh and scaled the side of the tree trunk until I was standing on a brunch and at eye level with him. He was crouching down.

"I really don't care." I informed him. If he knew me, than he should know that none of this mattered. I accepted him for who he was and although I may be confused about a lot of things, I still saw him as a person who actually felt and had life. I guess you could even say that I cared about the dork…I cared enough to not care about the circumstances and the consequences.

"I've killed people before." He said remorsefully as he stood up straight and jumped to a protruding branched. I hoisted myself onto the fallen trunk and was careful to follow him without hurting myself.

"That's in the past. This is the present." I said carelessly. He took another leap and landed on the other end of the trunk. I didn't understand why he was trying to avoid me but his efforts were completely ridiculous. He would not be getting rid of me that easily.

I was in this for so much more now. I may be independent and I may be tough but something about him made him different and enabled him to have some kind of control over me. It had no relation to the fact that he was a vampire, that was just something extra, but it was the fact that he held his own and wasn't afraid. Lots of boy's had their chance at me and failed due to the fact that they couldn't match my fearlessness; they had no depth to their character when it came to me.

I had told Freddie that I didn't need a bodyguard…but right now I think that's what I've been looking for. I wasn't necessarily looking for someone to watch over me and save me when I was in danger…I was looking for someone who was looking out for me not just physically, but mentally; someone who matched me.

"I wanted to kill you Sam…" he said. His voice cracked and dripped with regret and shame. I gave him a sympathetic glance. I didn't know what he was going through but by the looks of it, it wasn't fun. He jumped down from the trunk and held his head in his hands. I climbed down and stood by his side. "I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my entire life."

"But you've been able to restrain that so I know I can trust you." I said carefully. I didn't want to say anything that may annoy him in some way and feed his anger again. I don't think he was angry at me, but more at himself.

"Don't." He deadpanned looking at me. His liquid topaz eyes that looked infinite seemed to harden like stone as he glared at me. I swallowed as I tried to look away but it was like he had control over my free will.

"I'm here right now; I haven't ran so I trust you." I affirmed clenching my hands into fists. His hard expression seemed to waver for a second before he quickly looked away from me. In a moment of pure sympathy I reached for his hand but he jerked away from me. I narrowed my eyes at the rejection.

"My family is different from others of our kind. We feed off of animals and all the while we learn to control our thirst…but then you came and pulled me a million steps back after I had taken one forward." He said lowly. He wasn't actually blaming me, was he? "Your scent is so tantalizing…it's like your seducing me. I try to keep away from you but then I'm always coming back for more." He said in disgust of himself. I wish he wouldn't feel all these negative things.

"If that's true…why did you hate me so much when we first met because you acted like a jerk." I growled reminiscing the first day of school when he had glared at me all during Bio and tried his best to make it seem like we had a problem. That was when I had vowed to put him in his place. I guess in some twisted way, I was.

"Yes…I hated you. I did only for me wanting you so bad." He growled. "I don't know if I can control myself." If he wasn't referring to my blood I would have been blushing right now. I sorta wished he wasn't referring to his desire to drink my blood.

"You've been dealing with humans for how long? I think you can handle it." I said encouragingly. He glanced at me and a small flicker of hope and happiness flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it appeared. He stood in front of me and scrutinized me for a moment before stepping towards me. I took a step back, letting my back come in contact with the fallen tree. He had me pinned there by putting an arm on either side of me. I swallowed.

"I can't read your mind, so tell me what you're thinking." He said in a low tone. I bit my bottom lip as I began to contemplate everything that was running through my mind at this moment. I was filled with satisfaction that the truth was out, I was slightly nervous at how close he was…but what was dominant in my mind was him in general.

I never thought I'd see that day but as I look at him now I think I can freely and willingly say that I, Sam Annette Puckett, have fallen in love with a guy who I knew was a lost effort. I couldn't put any real effort into it and this broke my heart slightly. He wasn't like me…but I shouldn't care…I don't care. When has rules ever applied to me? Sam never plays by the rules!

"I'm afraid…" I admitted. I truly was afraid of the things I would be up against that would get in my way. I know that the rules would be hurtles that I would not have an easy time jumping over. This had forbidden written all over it. Valerie had made that clear with her constant reminder of hate that was her glare.

"Good." He said as if he were making progress with me. I don't understand why he wanted me to fear him. I did understand the fact that he was only looking out for me and that was something that drew me into him, but I threw all caution to the wind the day I learned how to walk.

"No stupid!" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows. "Listen up because I'm not very good at saying things like this…I'm not afraid of you or who you are. I'm afraid of us not being able to be together. Record that for future generations because no matter what, I will never admit that I'm scared ever again…I just care about you more than I can take." I said. That was classic Sam right there. It wasn't your standard love confession, but it was classic Sam. "It doesn't matter to me if you were big foot, what matters is that you're you; Freddie Shay."

Freddie stared at me for a moment as his face was twisted with emotions of shock, exasperation, happiness, and fear. I waited for his reaction as my heart dropped into my stomach. My confidence had returned because I know I could not have done that without it, but I was still afraid of his reaction.

"You don't know how long I've waited for someone like you…you don't know how long I've waited for _you_; for someone who accepts me…" He said softly as his eyes darted downwards. He couldn't possibly be nervous. I'm the one that fell for him right? "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"Well then, we're dealing with a headstrong, idiotic lamb." I laughed lightly as I stared into his face. I guess this was what love was; it was to feel like there was no turning back, like you knew this was the end of that constant search for that right person. This was a perfect example that you can't always find that person in the expected places.

"And a twisted sadistic lion." Freddie said placing a cold hand on my cheek. I pushed his hand away and smirked. He chuckled lightly and when I looked into his eyes all the emotions I had seen earlier were gone and replaced by one.

That was the first time he stared at me so lovingly.

* * *

_I' am very proud of this chapter and I am thankful for the movie that was a very helpful guide. Bella didn't confess to Edward…he didn't technically either. Stephanie Meyer writes in riddles. She's not very straight forward and blunt but Sam is so I made that work. I hope you liked this chapter and now you may encourage me to update again by reviewing Pweez_

_PeAcE OuT_

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . . ._


	11. My Vampire Boyfriend

_I'm really sorry for the really late update. I have been getting worse with updating but luckily it's finally the weekend I can get back to work before I go to sleep. I'm not that tired which is why I am taking the time to do this…well that and I haven't updated in two days. I also apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter and yes this story is mainly based off of the movie; if that isn't clear…well now it is._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: My Vampire Boyfriend _

* * *

I'm never a girl to be completely mushy and in the moment but somehow I'm just lying here next to Freddie just staring at him. There were so many things about him that fascinated me that I couldn't help but stare as I pondered over them. I never liked thinking but somehow he always seemed to have my mind running. It was amazing how much he influenced who I am as a person.

I'm sure I had helped him with some aspects of his own eternal life. He seemed so sullen and upset with everything that went on around him and who would have thought that the girl that caused him the most pain in his blood thirst would be the one to lay next to him in a meadow. The sun shone brightly overhead as the rain clouds passed over.

Freddie's skin glimmered in the sunlight giving him a nearly angelic glow. I don't understand why he hated the most amazing traits of his character. I would kill to have the life he had…but that's just me. Me and Freddie are two totally opposite people and I think that's what draws me to him. His perfect face and grace was a bonus to what I had already begun to like.

He saw me as an equal which was another bonus. I hadn't been treated like that in a while. Not even Dani can treat me the way he does because she knows what I'm capable of. Somehow it's switched with me and Freddie because I knew what _he's_ capable of and that's a lot compared to my simple human body.

How could one guy be so perfect? Only heaven knows and how could I have claim on him is a miracle in itself. I know that I deserve a lot because I'm the Samantha Annette Puckett but when it comes to Freddie I can't help but feel…undeserving.

* * *

I strode across my room and picked up my phone. I had twenty missed calls, eighty percent of them from my mother. I was lucky that Dan hadn't told her about the statue incident because that number of calls would have been multiplied by one hundred. I rolled my eyes as I scrolled down my missed calls. The last few numbers were people I would actually get back to.

Dani had called me, probably wondering why I wasn't in school yesterday and Jeannette had also called. I was surprised to see that Travis had called me twice. Who gave him my number because they were so going to die. I let out an agitated sigh as I deleted the messages he had left. Last number on the list was Freddie. I couldn't help but smile at this point.

I have never been so smiley in my entire life and it felt weird. Usually I would smirk or crack a half smile, but ever since yesterday I had been smiling genuinely like a normal person would. This was something to get used to and Dan had given me strange stares all night after he had grounded me for two days for skipping school all during yesterday and returning home after he got home from work. I had been with Freddie the whole time but Dan didn't need to know that.

My smile softened as I remembered the time I had spent with Freddie, just talking. He wasn't just my boyfriend now, he was my best friend. We couldn't keep secrets from each other and every once in a while he would ask me what I was thinking. Not being able to read my mind frustrated him to some extent but I still had some things he didn't need to know.

By now I was aware of many important things that would change my life from this point on. One of them was that I had to keep the Shay family secret. I couldn't let anybody know or the consequences would be tremendous. The next one was that Freddie had an extremely strong thirst for my blood and that being careful was a main priority for his sake. Finally, my third conclusion, I was simply head over heels, completely in too deep, unconditionally in love with him. This was a first for me but I wasn't going to let it scare me. I'm Sam so I can't be shaken easily.

I nodded to myself, making a silent pact with my conscience that I wouldn't let this hinder me in any way shape or form, fear wise. I had nothing to be afraid of. I glanced at my clock and noticed that I was just about late for school; like I cared. I heard a honk from outside in the front yard and I furrowed my brow. I was hoping Dan would have left so I had an excuse not to go to school on time.

I made my way to the window and my mouth gaped open when I saw Freddie waiting outside for me. It wasn't him that had me gawking; it was the car he was leaning against. Just a few days back he had a Ferrari Enzo but this one was much better looking. I recognized it instantly as the Bugatti Veyron, which was extremely rare. Only about one hundred of them existed in the world.

He waved at me and I smirked before quickly snatching up my backpack and leaving the house. I guess I wasn't going to be as late as I intended. Freddie drove like a maniac but only because he had at least fifty years of experience…no adult supervision needed.

* * *

Freddie pulled up in the school parking lot where I saw Dani beating up on Travis while he laughed. Jeannette was actually sharing a book with Ethan which surprised and scared me at the same time. If Ethan was reading, the end of the world was near. Most of the students were gathered back there, probably waiting for the bell to ring. People stared at the car and I couldn't help but smirk. I was sitting in a million dollar car with a trillion dollar boyfriend, why shouldn't I feel a bit arrogant?

I stepped out the car and Freddie came around the side of the car and smiled at me as he gestured towards the school. I understood now why his manners were old fashioned but that didn't mean I had to like them. We walked together and as soon as Dani's eyes landed on us her eyes widened but she was beaming nonetheless. Jeannette was smiling brightly as well while Travis just stared blankly. Many people were staring actually, including Valerie and Jake.

"Why is everybody staring? Do they have a problem?" I muttered under my breath as I shot a death glare in one boy's direction. Freddie chuckled lightly and took my hand within his and began to gently stroke the top of my hand with his thumb.

"That boy wasn't staring he glanced." He said smartly. I turned my glare on him and he pulled me closer to him before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. My glared instantly vanished and I smiled slightly. Freddie glanced over at Valeria and Jake and smiled. Carly who had joined them with Shane by her side smiled back. "I'm breaking all the rules while I can. I am going to hell anyway."

"You are dumb." I muttered while rolling my eyes. He chuckled and rubbed my shoulder.

"Yea but you like me anyway." He retorted smartly. I gave him a blank stare as we entered the school building and he just beamed at me childishly.

"Like I said, you are dumb." I sighed shaking my head as a playful smirk pulled at my lips. He laughed again before holding me tighter but not tight enough for me to get broke in half by his iron tight grip.

* * *

"So do people _have_ to be dying to become like you?" I questioned as I threw a pebble into the river that streamed through the forests that Freddie and I were in just two days back. It had been on that day he had officially told me his secret…well more like I told him I knew.

"No, that's the case only with Spencer. He's a very compassionate and child-like character so he wouldn't do this to someone who actually had a choice." Freddie explained as he jumped from one rock to another with ease that was at least six feet up. I did my best to follow.

"So…how long have you been…you know; a vampire?" I asked as he stopped and took a seat on a moss covered rock. I took a seat next to him and stared at him expectantly. He looked frozen in a permanent state of contemplation.

"Well it was around nineteen eighteen. Spencer was a doctor to my family, well me and my mother. She was already dead and her last words were 'save my son' because the unknown sickness we were plagued with had infected me and I only had days to live. Spencer complied with my mother's wishes and infected me with his venom…" He explained. I furrowed my brow in interest and slight confusion. Did he mean that Spencer had given him eternal life through venom?

"What was it like?" I asked hesitantly. Freddie glanced at me and cracked a forced smile. I didn't want to seem like I was prying but this was just way too interesting and I would want to listen for hours if I could.

"It was the most horrible experience of my life and I was scared out of my mind by what Spencer could have done now that I look back upon that day." He said honestly as he stared out into the river. My confusion was getting the better of me now.

"What do you mean? Didn't he just have to bite you and then, bam; instant vampire?" I asked. I seemed to only be speaking in questions. If I asked this many questions in school I would not be getting bad grades.

"Not exactly…when we taste human blood we go into some sort of frenzy and it is nearly impossible to stop." Freddie said in a matter-of-fact tone as he glanced at me. I scrutinized him for a moment as I let the words sink in.

"But…Spencer did stop." I muttered. Freddie nodded solemnly as if he had some hidden regret. Why would he want to have been killed? That would have gone against his mothers wishes.

"Yes he did. He had done it before…to his younger sister. Carly was the first person he transformed. She had been penalized for associating with cold ones and was claimed as a witch. They tried to kill her but Spencer transformed her just in time. Then I was next…then his wife Chloe." He said leaving it at that. I didn't care how Valerie got transformed or when, and Jake didn't matter to me either. Shane interested me though but I rather not go into other people's private life. I had already pried enough

"So is Spencer the reason you don't drink human blood? Because of his own example of compassion for life?" I asked. Freddie shrugged before nodding slightly.

"He's not the only reason why I don't want to be a vampire. Our family is like vampire vegetarians. We only feed off of animal blood and that would be like a human only living off of tofu; it will keep you strong but it will never really satisfy you." He explained. I nodded in understanding. It was good to know the reasons why and most of my questions were being answered up front now so I no longer felt that burden of sudden annoyance.

"What about those animal attacks…were they…" I trailed off and he nodded confirming my suspicions. I shook my head feeling a bit hurt.

"Yes, they were actually other vampires. My family has come into contact with many other vampires from time to time." He said with a shrug. I let out a sigh. My father's friend was killed by a vampire; that was upsetting; even to think, especially since there are vampires like Freddie who don't kill.

"So can everybody else in your family read minds too?" I asked folding my hands. He pursed his lips before shaking his head frantically. I quirked an eyebrow at him waiting for my next explanation.

"No, it's only me. Carly can see the future though." He said as he locked eyes with me. My heart skipped a beat. How many times had I mentioned how much I loved his eyes.

"Was she nice to me because she saw me coming?" I asked as my mouth curved up into a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes at me.

"Carly's visions are subjective but when we started getting closer she had gotten something. She told me so when I got home two days back." He said with a slight smile. "But the thing is the future can always change."

* * *

_All done and it's only…1:05 in the morning. Ugh I am so tired. Thank you peoples who read this chapter and I hoped you liked it. I tried my best and I didn't want to stick too close to the plot of the movie although I sorta did. Darn me. Well I let you do what ya gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . . _


	12. Meet the Family

_I have been so lazy lately but watching an episode of iCarly got me back up and running again. I'm really sorry about the delay but thank God I have more time because it is a very long weekend. I'll try to not randomly stop uploading chapters for all you people who have been waiting for the next chapter._

_VV_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Meet the Family_

* * *

I released an exasperated sigh as I slapped a sponge on the side of Dan's charger. As punishment for stealing his Discovery card I had to take care of cleaning his car for the next month. I don't understand what the big deal was. At least I didn't use the money to buy something like…a new laptop or a rare Egyptian statue. I've always wanted one of those…or a life time supply of ham.

I rolled my eyes at my own mind for wandering so easily as I scrubbed the side of the police car. At that moment a felt a sudden rush of wind which wasn't a surprise since the wind always seemed to be blowing but this sudden gust wasn't natural. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Freddie smiling that boyish grin that annoyed me to death but only made me love him more.

"Good job popping out of nowhere. Are you stalking me again?" I questioned sarcastically as I dropped the dirty sponge into a soap-water filled bucket. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded as his boyish grin turned into a sheepish smile. I gave him a blank stare as I bent over to pick up the sponge again.

"Okay let me get straight to my point; I want you to come to my house tomorrow." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. I quickly stood up straight and gave him an incredulous look. He wanted me to go to his house and actually be close to his family?

"Your house? Won't your family be there?" I questioned. He furrowed his brow for a moment before taking a step towards me. My heart jumped into my throat and I could hear the pounding in my ears and the worst part was that he could to with his sensitive ears.

"Yea…are you scared?" He asked carefully. I narrowed my eyes and in one swift motion I punched him square in the jaw. He just smiled softly at me. I knew it wouldn't hurt him which is why I had done it. He was like my own personal punching bag.

No one, not even him, can accuse me of being scared which was why I punched him in the first place. Never in my life have I been scared…except a few days back when I was afraid of losing Freddie. That was the only thing I was afraid of and I didn't even count it as a fear.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering how they will react because I'm sorta human and I'm not exactly the most lovable person on this planet." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone as I went back to washing down the car. He took the sponge from me and in less than ten seconds he was rinsing the car down. I blinked still trying to get used to his…abilities.

"I beg to differ." He said putting down the hose and walking around the car to stand before me. I smirked at him shook my head at the remark. He tried way too hard.

"This coming from a vampire." I muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I only pray to God that Dan was too engrossed in his television to come and spy on me. He probably thinks I'm still trying to get that really tough mark out of the hood of his car.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. A house full of vampires means that there won't be much judgment held over your head." He said reassuringly as he brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face. I smirked again and bopped him on the forehead.

"You better be right or I will get you with impale you with a wooden stake." I laughed as I shook my head making my hair fall back in my face. He smiled at me lightly and nodded, but in the blink of an eye his expression quickly fell as he stared past me and down the road. I glanced over my shoulder and saw nothing there except his Bugatti parked in front of the house. "What is it?" I asked furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Just…some complications." He said placing his hands on my shoulders and giving them a good squeeze before he smiled at me weakly and quickly strode over to his car. I quirked an eyebrow at his sudden mood change but let it slide because this was Freddie we were talking about.

He quickly sped off just as someone pulled into the driveway. My father came out the house with a smile plastered onto his face as Ben and Cameron exited the car that had just arrived. Ben looked at me strangely and narrowed his eyes before going straight to Dan to talk about whatever they spoke about.

What was up with the look? I hadn't done anything that bad…yet. Dan probably told him what I had done with the credit card or how I skipped class the other day. He probably saw me as a trouble maker or a bad influence on his son which I am in both cases.

"What brings you here loser?" I asked as Cameron approached me. He laughed lightly and shrugged as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Ben and Dan planned a game day. You know how dads are." He said as I picked up the house and began to pick up where Freddie left off.

"You sound like a girl. Shouldn't you be in there watching the game too? I would but I have to wash the charger." I said as I sprayed a certain part of the car so that I nearly hit him with water. He smiled at me sarcastically and I just played innocent. He was probably the reason Freddie left early.

"So did you figure anything else about these sudden killings?" Ben asked rather loudly; just loud enough to catch my attention. I glanced over in his and Dan's direction just as Dan was about to respond.

"Yea, we don't believe that it was done by animals. After closer inspection we saw that the process was way to clean." Dan said in a low tone. That was his official police business voice again.

"Never thought they were." Ben grumbled looking in my direction. We locked eyes and he gave me that look again. The look kept screaming at me telling me that he knew something, but I wasn't sure what he did know. I blinked and turned back to the car.

"We have to spread the word about this. People need to be more careful now that there is a killer out on the loose." Dan sighed shaking his head as I glanced over my shoulder back in their direction. Ben was still giving me that look.

"Yea…we don't want anybody important getting hurt." He said before breaking his gaze away from me and heading into the house. Cameron gave me an apologetic look and followed his father. Dan glanced over at me and jerked his head towards the car, silently telling me to get back to work. I complied with an eye roll.

* * *

"Wow…I understood you were loaded but this place is…wow." I muttered as Freddie slowly came to a stop on the hillside drive that was connected to a garage that was open and had different expensive cars in it. I noticed that there was a green Ducati in there too.

The house was amazingly huge and modern. It was located at least twenty miles outside of Lewiston in a secluded area within the forests. They had the whole stay-out-of-sight thing done. It was amazing how normal they were. The only abnormal thing was all the expensive items they owned because there was an entire garden full of flowers that did not look native to America.

Freddie quickly came up to my side of the car and opened the door for me before extending a hand to me. I unconsciously took his hand as I continued to look around. The mansion was too much to take in all at once and I couldn't help but feel anxious to get inside. The scenery also made the area look even better.

We entered the house and a sweet smell filled my nose. It reminded me of Freddie but it had other fragrances mixed in with it. I smiled and looked around. The area was so free and welcoming that I couldn't help but throw my jacket to the floor and walk farther in past the porch.

"This place is so bright and open." I commented turning to look at Freddie who was picking up my jacket and hanging it on a hook. He smiled happily at me. He was probably glad I liked it. He seemed rather worried on the drive up here.

"What were you expecting Puckett? Cob webs, Coffins and a Victorian styled castle?" He questioned sarcastically as he took my warm hand within his frozen one. I smirked and shrugged.

"Not the cob webs." I retorted smartly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Not the cob webs." He repeated under his breath as he led me through the large living area which was mostly consisted of white furniture and flat screen television tha size of one of the walls in my room. He brought me into the dining area and I could hear talking from the next room over.

"Why so many ham dishes?" I heard the familiar rude voice that belonged to Valerie ask in her attitude filled tone. I hated her voice so much that it sounded like nails trailing down a chalk board for me.

"Freddie said that ham was her thing." That voice was harder to recognize because I haven't heard it much before but after carefully thinking about it I matched it up with Jake.

"I'm sure she'll love it despite the fact that we haven't used this kitchen at all…" I heard Spencer insert. There was a short pause in the talking and I heard Valerie chuckle darkly.

"Smell that? The _human_ has arrived." She sneered. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists before quickly stomping my way into the kitchen to see everybody doing something. Spencer was cutting a ham and Jake was placing sandwiches on a tray. Valerie had a tossed salad in her hands and a woman I have never met stood before in an apron.

"Hello! You must be Sam. Fredward has told us so much about you which is why we are preparing so many ham related dishes. He tells us you fancy ham." The woman said. I just stood there speechless.

She was beautiful. He smile was so warm and welcoming and her pure white skin was flawless. She was tall and perfectly shaped and her platinum blonde hair fell elegantly along her shoulders. Her eyes were kind and the same color as Freddie's. She was the happiest, most cheerful vampire I ever saw, next to Carly.

"Sam, this is my mother, Chloe." Freddie said. I was jerked out of my stupor by his words and smiled nervously at her as I extended a hand towards her. I have never been nervous in my life but her perfection, just like Freddie's made me feel awkward.

"Hello Mrs. Shay." I said carefully. She looked at my hand and gave me a high five. I furrowed my brow. Hadn't I asked for a handshake? She laughed lightly and I could see Jake roll his eyes in the back round as Spencer snicker. Freddie let out a low groan.

"Keep it real Sam! You can call me Chlo." She said with a nonchalant wave. I held back my laughter as Freddie hid his face in his hands. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Just another excuse to use the kitchen." Spencer sighed as he went back to cutting the ham. My awkward smile returned as I looked in Chloe's expectant perfect face.

"Um actually…" I began in a guilty tone. I couldn't disappoint this woman. She seemed like the type to always please people and drink up the congratulations she would obtain for everything she did. It was probably more of an accomplishment for her because she hasn't been human enough to cook a meal for a while.

"She already ate." Freddie inserted finishing my statement for me. Chloe just continued to smile like she was frozen in time and Spencer smiled lightly as he continued to cut the ham. My attention was drawn in Valerie's direction when I heard a shatter. She had dropped the glass bowl that was filled with salad, to the ground.

"_Perfect."_ Valerie hissed at me as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. I returned the gesture. It didn't matter if I was going up against a vampire.

"I know you guys don't eat so I didn't want to impose…" I said turning on my suck-up mode. I barely used that aspect but in this case I would make an exception and I would be sure to be ruder to Valerie for her little attitude problem towards me.

"Oh that's cool with us Sam! It's all good in the hood." Chloe said clapping at her words. I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to speak slang. The way she sounded so awkward was funny but cute at the same time like a small child trying to learn its first word.

"Ignore Valerie. I do all the time." Freddie said nonchalantly. Jake laughed openly and I swear the room shook slightly. Valerie shot him a glare and his laughter died down.

"Yea, let's all just pretend that this isn't dangerous to the family at all." She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. I clenched my fists and shot her a death glare but on the inside I was beginning to feel guilty. Was I really putting the family in danger because of what I knew?

"I would never tell anybody." I snapped at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She knows that Sam…" Spencer inserted gently. He seemed like he was the only one unaware of the tension that hung in the air; well Chloe was oblivious as well so I guess they both didn't want to make matters worse but Valerie was just asking to get shot with a silver bullet.

"The only problem is that you and Freddie have gone public now…" Jake trailed off looking me square in the eye. It was like he was holding back. Valerie let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes once again.

"No! I think she should know this. The entire family will be implicated if this entire thing ends badly." Valerie said sharply. My anger nearly brought me to the point of swinging my fist at her but I knew better. She exited the kitchen, stepping on the broken glass with bare feet without a care and it was at this moment that I wish that the glass would have impaled her feet.

"Sorry about her…just pay it no mind." Freddie whispered lowly into my ear.

"Yea, Val is just I drama queen." Jake laughed as he quickly left the kitchen to go after his enraged girlfriend. I couldn't understand why someone as nice as him would be with someone as rude as her.

Right at that moment the large kitchen window swung open and in flipped Carly. Shane quickly jumped in after her and I blinked in surprise as she laid her eyes on me and smiled brightly. Shane just stared at me with wide eyes. Carly made her way over to me with two graceful strides and enveloped me in a hug. Freddie gasped and Carly swayed back and forth.

"Sam! It is so good to see you again. As you must know I'm Carly." She said pulling back from me. Her bright smile had withered to a kind smile which I returned. Something about her made her less annoying than I had presumed.

"Hey…" I said hesitantly. She leaned in towards me and sniffed and I couldn't help but give her a strange look. Did she just smell me?

"Oh, Freddie was right. You do smell really nice." She said with a smile. I could tell she wasn't referring to my shampoo, but my blood scent and I was surprise she was acting to nonchalant around me. I was glad she wasn't trying to hold back from being what she was and I smiled back her for this.

"Thanks." I laughed. She laughed along with me and Freddie furrowed his brow.

"Carly, what are you doing?" He asked her. She gave him a coy look before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I did the same to her as if we had known each other like best friends since second grade.

"Calm down Freddie. I can tell you right now that me and Sam are going to be best friends." Carly said with an affirming nod. I don't know if she was just saying that because she wanted to know me better or if she saw it in a vision. Either way it was bound to come true. Carly was the only open and less awkward out of all of them.

I glanced over at Shane to see him still rooted in spot and his eyes were still wide and locked on me. I felt rather awkward and gave him a forced smile.

"Sorry, Shane is our newest vegetarian. It's difficult for him." Spencer said as he place a reassuring hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Pleasure meeting you Sam." Shane said carefully. I nodded in recognition of his statement. I don't know why but I felt really awkward with him.

"It's okay Shane, you won't hurt her." Carly said. Shane just continued to stare and Freddie took my hand within his again sending a shock up my arm. Carly stepped away from me and smiled in a knowing manner.

"Why don't I show you the rest of the house…" He said. I simply shrugged not really caring. Carly gave a slight wave and Chloe went to pick up the shattered glass that had been sitting on the floor. Freddie led me away and let out an exasperated sigh. I smiled because I knew he was probably embarrassed beyond belief.

* * *

_All done. Hopefull you all liked it and don't hate me for not updating in a while. I'm just glad I'm back in my room and can update in peace with music blasting and the television showing me nonsense. Thanks for reading and do what ya gotta do and Pweez review._

_V i D a V e N d E t T a . . ._


	13. Dorkiest Vampire Alive

_This is probably the latest update I had ever had for this story. Luckily I didn't forget it all together. Sorry about the mega delay to all you people who enjoy this story so much. I want to get it finished soon so I'll just listen to Skye Sweetnam and focus on typing._

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:Dorkiest Vampire Alive_

* * *

"That was simply humiliating…" Freddie groaned as he slapped his palm to his forehead. I chuckled at his expense. His family wasn't weird because they were undead blood sucking super humans, but because they were just…weird. Chloe made me laugh, Spencer was nonchalant, Shane's expression was priceless, Carly was so bubbly, Jake was a goof ball and Valeria was…well I don't like her so forget that. "What are you thinking?" Freddie asked glancing at me.

"I was just thinking about how normal your family is." I laughed as we tuned a corner back into the foryer of the house and went up the stairs. He led the way, holding my hand gently in his. He was always careful with me and his touch was feather light, like he was a ghost. As we continued up the steps I noticed an odd looking piece of artwork hanging on the wall. After close inspection I realized that it was a bunch of graduating caps. "Graduating caps?" I questioned out loud. Freddie paused and looked towards the piece of art.

"Oh yea…most of those are mine. Chloe thought it would be funny to exhibit the many times we had graduated high school." Freddie explained as he gestured for me to continue following him. I rolled my eyes at the not so humorous joke. I would never be able to go through school that many times. I already hate it now.

We entered a hall on the second floor and there were many doors. Each one had a different name on them or in Jake and Valerie's case there was both their names on one door. Technecally it wasn't that bad that they shared a room. They certainly were old enough. Freddie continued to lead me down the hall before we reached a door with caution tape all over it. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh…that's Carly's room. She hates when people intrude." Freddie explained. I nodded in understanding. I should follow her example to keep Dan out my room. I realize he's my father but he had no right to go in my room. We reached the end of the hall and there was the door with his name etched across the front in metal and perfect cursive.

"Isn't the sign kind of girly?" I asked pointing at the sign. He chuckled before shrugging his shoulders as he reached for the door knob.

"Oh not when you bend that sign with your bare hands." He responded cockily as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. My heart skipped a beat and I grit my teeth. I hated the way he could get me so flustered just by smirking like that.

"Impressive Freddork." I commented as he turned the knob to the door and lightly swinging it open. If he actually had swung it open that door would have died a horrible death. I entered his room and was nearly blinded. He entire space was mostly white. The walls were white and the carpeting was plush and pearly white. The only furniture he had was a white desk, a white couch, and a white book case which was filled with CD's with the stereo in the center. One entire wall was made of windows as well.

"This is my room…" he sighed looking around like me as if he had just entered the room for the first time. I strode over to the book case and began to search through his music. Most of the CD's I didn't like so I just tossed them over my shoulder for him to nimbly catch.

"Obviously Vampy…you have horrible taste in music." I commented as I noticed that the stereo was on. I pressed the play button and up beat waltzing music began to play. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head as I reached to shut it off, but Freddie's hand stopped me.

"Dance with me Puckett." He said in an almost commanding tone. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I liked that tone of his.

"I don't dance Shay…" I trailed off before he spun me around and swiftly grabbed my right hand and placing his left hand on my hip. With a small jerked he pulled my closer to him and I could feel that untimely blush creeping up my neck.

"You do now." He said as he attempted to glide us across the carpeted floor on beat to the music. I struggled to keep up and I grit my teeth in annoyance. I was never the type of girl to waltz around like a wind up doll and yet he had me doing just that. He spun me around before gently dipping me, his face mere centimeters from mine. His gaze traveled towards my neck and he smirked at me. "You smell delicious…"

"Ha, you're funny but I'm certainly not afraid of you." I laughed nervously. I wasn't afraid. I was just flustered at the closeness. He chuckled, almost darkly.

"You really should not have said that." He muttered. He took my arm and swung my over his shoulder and onto his back. I wasn't even given the chance to gasp before he jumped out the window and latched himself to a tree like spider man. I glanced down and noticed we were far off from the ground and I gasped. "Hold on Sammy." He instructed.

_Sammy…why did that sound so familiar but far off and distant?_

I shook my head and clutched around his neck tightly as he began to scale the tree with ease. It was like his finger tips were suction cups. The higher we went the tighter I gripped. I wasn't about to let myself plummet to my death. We reached the top of the tall evergreen and I could see the river that Freddie and I had been hanging around a few days back.

"You trust me Puckett?" He questioned breaking me from my thoughts. I looked towards him to see him smiling at me from over his shoulder. I shrugged in response to his question.

"Yea I guess." I mused. At that moment his body seemed to pull in before he sprung out from the tree top like a flying squrriel. I began to laugh at the sudden rush I was receiving as we glided through the air before landing on an oak tree top.

"You are so impossible Freddie! This is not real!" I laughed as he jumped to another tree. He laughed along with me and when he landed on this tree he placed me on a branch to sit.

"Anything is possible and its real in my world." Freddie responded as he looked out over the scenery. I followed his gaze. I was never a nature gazer but the surroundings were simply beautiful.

"It's…amazing." I muttered.

"Yes, you are." Freddie said. I gave him a playful glare before punching him on the arm. He grinned at me boyishly and I couldn't help but laugh again.

You are truely the dorkiest vampire alive...or dead." I laughed.

* * *

_I know it's rather short but I'll get a jump on making the next one longer or better or whatever. I hoe you all enjoyed this short filler I guess. I hate referring to one of my chapters as just fillers. So I hope you review because it encourages me…_

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y. . ._


	14. And He's Mine

_Really late on the update but better late than never! Yea that excuse is dumb but I'm using it to my benefit. As long as nobody tries to kidnap me for waiting until just now to update. Thanks to all the people who have been reading and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I know I will…haha._

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: And He's Mine_

* * *

"You and Shay, Seattle? I don't agree with it." Travis commented as we sat in the court yard of the school. Dani shot him a look and Jeannette lifted her eyes from her book for a split second only to have them scanning over the page again. Ethan remained silent next to her.

It's been a while since I actually hung out with them. Usually Freddie and I would be using this time to go on a run. It was common for him to swiftly snatch me up fling me on his back and take off. I especially enjoyed when we jumped from tree to tree just like the day when I officially met his family. After all we've been through I could assure anyone that I was in now way, shape, or form, afraid of heights.

Just a few days ago he had ran me all the way to his house to show me something. He's been fiddling around with music a lot lately so I thought that he had written me some love song…but my boyfriend knows better than that. Instead he gave me something very valuable to him. It was a locket that he said his birth mother had been given as some sort of promise before they had gotten married. He explained to me that it was the last remaining piece of his humanity….

After we had gotten past the sentimental moment he gave me another gift which happened to be my very own custom made car. He said once I got my license it was all mine. The car was made from scratch and designed specifically for me. He called it _The Sammy_ I called it the best gift in the world that I would cherish for the rest of my life…next to this very important locket that hung around my neck.

"He looks at you…like you're something to eat." Travis said in a low tone as he glanced across the court yard to see Freddie, Jake, and Shane exchanging words. Like always, it was impossible to read their lips but it was amusing to try. Freddie glanced over in our direction and rolled his eyes. He obviously heard what Travis said.

"So what? Freddie may be creep and he may be a dork, but he's my creepy dork. Live with it or live without me." I retorted smartly flashing a coy smile. Travis laughed dryly before turning away. Dani smiled kindly at me before leaning towards me.

"He'll come to live with it, trust me." She muttered so only I could hear. I smiled and nodded in return. She liked Travis and having him always concerned about me must be annoying but he would come around soon enough…if he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late…school project." I said as I entered the house and went straight to the kitchen were Dan was pulling on his sheriff jacket. I went straight towards the fridge as I heard Carly's Porshe speed away. I wasn't ready to tell Dan about Freddie so Carly has been my cover up, which wasn't that bad considering we were like the best of friends now.

"That's okay, I was just about to leave anyway." He said as I went straight for the fridge to pull out some ham. I kicked the door shut and sat at the table.

"Really? Where ya heading?" I asked as I shoved a slice of ham into my mouth. He paused for a moment and glanced at me nervously. I quirked an eyebrow, silently urging him to explain.

"There has been a breakthrough in this animal attack case. A human foot print was found close to another attack scene. Whoever is doing this is moving quickly." Dan explained in his low police tone. I nodded in understanding as another slice of ham made its way into my mouth. "Enough about that, what about this big project you've been working on with the Shay girl."

"Oh, Carly? Yea we have been getting a lot of work lately." I lied as I played with my food. He nodded slowly as if he were unsure.

"I've never seen you working so hard…you probably have no time for boys." He added hesitantly. My brow furrowed.

"I guess not, but not a lot of guys are my type here; they're all so plain." I lied again laughing lightly. Freddie was anything but plain so the lie was rather ironic. Why was I talking to my father about boys anyway? If I told him I liked someone he would probably arrest them or at least conduct a background check.

"Yea, that's what your mom said." He sighed in a bittersweet manner. I flashed a small smile as he made his way out the kitchen, muttering a goodbye as he left. I let out a small sigh and took the packet of ham and ran to my room. I didn't mind being alone but being downstairs and alone didn't go well with me.

I locked myself in my room and turned on my laptop. I went into my music and let the song Decode by Paramore fill my room as I could hear my father speed away in the charger in the background. Before I could plop myself down on my bed, or even reach the chorus of the song, my phone went off. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned down my music before bringing my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Sam! I'm so glad to have caught you!" The cheerful voice of my mother cried. I nearly punched myself in the face for not checking the caller id so I could have avoided this. I laughed dryly with mock excitement and my mother continued. "I've missed you sweetheart! To think I'll be moving from Seattle without you!"

"Yea…but Lewiston is doing me some good." I responded truthfully. Moving here was the best idea I could have ever come up with. Between making friends with Dani and Jeannette and getting the most perfect dork for a boyfriend, there was possibly no better choice I could have made.

"Really!? It can't be the fresh air…is there a boy involved?" She asked coyly while adding in her own little giggle. I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight the small smile that formed on my face. It was like she could read my mind which seemed to foreign to me although I've been living with it all my life.

_Mom has never been this caring and interested in my life before…_

"Y-Yea, I guess you could say that." I chuckled. She literally squealed in delight which made me pull the phone from my ear and wince.

"Oh how wonderful! You have to tell me everything! Is he cute? Is he tall? Is it that Cameron boy from your childhood?" She rambled. My expression went from blank to disgusted once she mention me actually liking Cameron.

"Yes, yes, and ew!" I said. A blur moved out of the corner of my eye and I quickly turned around to see Freddie standing at the foot of my bed. I had to stop myself from jumping at his sudden appearance; that was something that took time to get used to. "Mom I'll call you back."

"Aw! Come one let's talk boys! I hope your practicing safe…" before she could finish that embarrassing comment I slid my phone shut. Freddie smiled at me knowingly.

"How'd you get in here?" I snapped walking around the bed so that I was standing between him and the bed. He shrugged nonchalantly and gestured to my now open window. "That is qualified as forced entry."

"I've been doing it for a while, while you're sleeping of course, so it shouldn't matter." He retorted simply waving off my comment. My face twisted in mock disgust and amusement.

"That's qualified as stalking and creepy." I pointed out. He laughed lightly and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Pardon me, but if I heard correctly, which I do one hundred and ten percent of the time, you said that I was your creepy dork." He said smartly. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a hard slap across the face for using my words against me. His face didn't even flinch. He just continued to give me that boyish smile and my hand began to throb.

"So why are you here while I'm awake?" I inquired. His expression changed from a smile to serious. My own smile faded as my brow furrowed in confusion.

"I just wanted to do something that I haven't tried before." He said lowly as he tilted my chin up. His cold fingers brushing against my neck caused my breath to hitch in my throat in anticipation. "Just…stay still please." I slowly nodded.

He leaned in towards me and I awaited to feel his warm breath tickle my lips like my mother had describe…but then I remembered that Freddie didn't have the obligation to breath. His lips hovered over mine and it drove me crazy! Why was he being so hesitant.

"Don't move…" His voice was so low and smooth that it moved like silk over my senses, sending a small shiver of pleasure down my spine, making my hands twitch.

His lips gently brushed over mine and they were just as cold as I had anticipated. I thought steam would rise considering how hot my lips were. After the minor contact I couldn't help it. I moved in for another brush…just a small one…that son led to us kissing hungrily; needy on my part. Wave after wave of desire came over me only saying that it wanted more. He leaned over me pushing me back into my bed and before anything could move on from that point he was on the other side of the room leaving me panting for air on my back.

"I…" He began but he couldn't find the words. His eyes had darkened slightly and I understood what was wrong. I felt guilty all of sudden as I became aware of the pain he had just put himself through.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized lowly. I hated apologizing but I think it was needed. I was practically taking advantage of him to meet my own needs, not even considering that just being within ten feet of my caused an agonizing thirst to well up inside of him.

"I'm stronger than I thought." He muttered in a bittersweet manner. He must have been referring to his restraint from draining me of every ounce of blood in my body.

"Too bad I'm not." I sighed as I pulled my legs up onto the bed so that I was sitting crossed legged. He smiled at me kindly and strode back over to me. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips that left them burning. I bit my bottom lip as he took a seat next to me.

"That's just another thing to love about you. I bet you're just as fierce as a vampire in bed." He commented arrogantly. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him with as much force as I could in the arm. He _pretended_ to cringe for my sake while I retracted my now throbbing hand with a yelp.

"You dumb, stupid, dorky, moronic…" I trailed off as he trailed a cold hand from my shoulder to my lower back. A tremor traveled through my body and he chuckled lightly.

"I love you too Sam."

* * *

_If there are any mistakes or whatever pay them no mind. I just ran over it quickly because I have to leave in like ten seconds…ok five minutes but you guys get it. Thanks for all the support and I hope to get some more reviews. _

_Later_

_Living Eternity_


	15. The Game Is On

_Hola everyone I just decided to update again, mainly because I wanna get things done. For once I did my homework first which is sort of a shocker considering I update first. Haha. Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and don't murder me for causing such a long wait._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: The Game Is On_

* * *

I reached into the fridge for a beer and the packet of ham with a smile on my face for once. I don't exactly know why I was so smiley…well I do I just couldn't understand how I could feel so happy in one sitting without anything happening yet. Freddie had promised to take me out today but he failed to mention where, claiming it would be a surprise. He also mentioned that he wanted to officially meet Dan as my boyfriend…and this worried me to some extent.

"Here ya go general. One beer to settle the nerves." I sighed as I set the bottle on the table across from my father who was loading his gun carelessly. I slid it towards his hand and he smiled at me as he snatched it up. I took a seat across from him and opened my packet of ham.

"You seem happy today. What's got you on the bright side?" He questioned as he took a swig of his beer. I shrugged as I stuffed another piece of ham into my mouth. It would be better just to tell him than to have Freddie randomly pop up claiming to be with me.

"I'm going out…on a date with Freddie Shay." I explained with a sigh. His eyes snapped up to me and I avoided them at all costs. He set his beer on the table and tilted his head in mock curiosity as he folded his hands on the table.

"Really…isn't he a bit too old for you?" Dan questioned. He did not understand just how right he was, but in technical speaking Freddie was just frozen at the age of sixteen so he was my age…eh I make no sense.

"We're both sophomores…" I countered back with a forced smile. Dan nodded and shrugged his shoulders before shooting out another question.

"But didn't you say that all of the boys in town annoyed you to no extent?" He tried. I had to give him credit for remembering that detail.

"Freddie lives _out_ of town on a private estate." I retorted smartly. As my father and I exchanged challenging looks there was a knock on the door. I let out a sigh and stood to my feet. "He wants to officially meet you so be nice or your discovery card will go missing again and before you realize where it went I'll be in Africa." I threatened. Dan laughed and nodded.

"Bring him in." He said as he snapped his gun shut. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. Once I opened the door there was no one there and this annoyed and confused me.

"Behind you." I whipped around to see Freddie grinning at me. I gave him a blank stare before slamming the door shut behind me.

"My father is waiting on you." I deadpanned. Freddie nodded as he glanced over his shoulder and towards the kitchen where my father was still sitting at the table inconspicuously inspecting his gun. Like that would even hurt Freddie…

"Yea I know but he's got a lot of question buzzing around in his head. It's actually getting on my nerves…" Freddie muttered as he brought his hands up to rub his temples. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he made his gift into a joke.

With that said I gestured for him to follow me. I led him into the kitchen where Dan was lounging, still admiring his gun. He glanced up at Freddie and forced a smile. I smiled lightly as well, however mine was also forced. Freddie's, however, was as charming as ever. It was impossible to tell if he was simple faking it or it was a genuine smile.

"Hello Mr. Puckett. It's a pleasure to officially meet you." Freddie said in that sweet tone I had seen him use to get out of bad situations. I had to stifle a laugh as my father's smile softened and they shook hands. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for the Shay charm…well not anymore.

"Likewise…so Sam tells me you guys are going on a date?" he automatically jumped into non-obvious questions and I snorted. Freddie chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, but nothing too fancy. I'm just taking her to a family baseball game. I understand that Sam isn't the type of girl to be swayed by sappy music or fancy food she can't pronounce." Freddie said innocently. I scoffed and nudged him on the back. He paid no mind to me as he continued to smile ay my father who was now laughing and nodding in agreement.

"Very true…but I thought it was going to rain today. You're all going to play in the rain?" Dan tried again. Freddie nodded.

"Well when it comes to that issue will deal with it accordingly." He said smartly. Dan's brow furrowed and I nearly slapped my forehead in pure exasperation.

"Well have fun…I guess." Dan muttered.

"We'll be sure to." Freddie said as he took my hand and turned towards the door. As he dragged me along I whipped my head around to see my father mouthing "pepper spray". I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Dan." I called over my shoulder before Freddie pulled me out the house. Before I could comprehend what was going on I was buckled into the passenger side of a car I did not recognize, then again Freddie had a new care every week so I should not be surprised.

The car ride towards his home was quiet but comfortable. We actually had to take a dirt path that seemed to curve too many times for me to understand. We came to a skidding stop right next to a black Mercedes Benz that I guessed was Spencer's. Next to his was another very expensive car that must have been Jake's by the design. It took me a minute to recognize it as the rare Pagani Zonda. The entire family was spread out around the field; all of the adorning similar black and red baseball uniforms to the one Freddie was in.

"I didn't know vampires played baseball." I mused as my head tilted to the side. Freddie laughed as he placed a red and black fitted on my head that was way too big for my head. I was guessing it was Jakes because it was too big for his head too.

"Why do you humans have to discriminate against undead blood suckers, huh? We like to enjoy life too ya know!" he countered dramatically. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. The stupid part was that it actually looked and sounded like he was serious. "Besides a thunder storm is coming and that is the only time we can play." He added as he exited the car. I followed his example with a confused look on my face.

"Huh?" I said lowly as I followed him out onto the field. Before we could even meet with the family Chloe was in front of me with one of those happy, dazzling smile etched across her face. She took my hands and gave them a friendly squeeze that made me cringe in pain.

"Sam, we're so glad that you made it! We needed an empire." She laughed as she dragged me to home plate where Shane, Valerie and Freddie were. "Freddie go out into the field with Spencer and Jake! She'll be fine with me." Chloe reassured as she pushed Freddie out towards the field. I noticed Carly was at the pitcher's mound rolling the ball in her hand.

Shane took a step away from me but still offered me a weak smile which I returned but mine was more friendly and reassuring. I hope that Shane would get used to me sooner or later. I understood that my blood had a different smell but he was around humans all day at school.

"Oh C'mon Chloe we don't cheat!" Jake laughed from outfield. Chloe shot him a look from home plate that caused an unpleasant tremor to travel up my spine. Her glare surpassed mine drastically and that was saying something.

"Oh, I know you cheat." Chloe muttered as she handed a bat to Valerie. Valerie took the bat and shot me a glare that I eagerly returned. I knew she was getting ideas with that bat in hand. A roll of thunder echoed in the distance and a flash of lightning cut through the sky. Carly looked up at the gray sky and smirked.

"It's time!" She called out as she bent forward and rolled the ball behind her back. Valeria went up to home plate and got into the proper stance to hit the ball. I stood behind her partly crouched down and Chloe stood by my side with Shane still inching away.

Carly smiled and did the proper movements to pitch the ball. They were precise and quick and I believe she added in a little twirl just for fun. I didn't even see the ball leave her hand. All I heard was a thundering crash and Valerie was gone. Out the corner of my eye I could see the ball flying farther than any ball could with a simple hit.

"T-That has to be a home run, right?" I said as I glanced over at Chloe. The blonde smiled and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Freddie is a fast runner." She said simply as she pointed into outfield. I followed her finger to see Freddie running into the forest in the direction of the ball and half a second later he reappeared and tagged Valerie before she could reach third plate.

"You're out!" I called out jerking a thumb back. Valerie sneered as she took her place next to Chloe.

"Wooh! Good job Fredward!" Chloe called out giving Freddie a thumbs up before handing Shane the bat next. He stepped up to bat and just like before Carly did her movements swift and quick enough for me to miss the pitch all together. Shane hit the ball with a much larger bang than Valerie and then he was off. Freddie and Jake both ran after it only to crash together. I laughed lightly before Jake jumped into a tree and climbed to the top.

"That's my animal." Valerie muttered with a small smile on her face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. Instead I glanced over at Carly whose eyes were wide and her mouth was pressed into a hard line.

"Stop!" She called out as she glanced over at Freddie. Carly ran towards me and Chloe and the others came in as well. Spencer's brow furrowed as Carly's face became hard with focus. "They're coming…they were leaving until they heard us playing."

"Wait…huh?" I said quirking an eyebrow. Valerie scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and Jake's brow furrowed as he wrapped an arm around her. Shane and Carly remained close together. Spencer wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and Freddie remained close to me, practically hovering over me. He was glaring in a specific direction…so I followed his gaze.

"Put your hair down." Carly commanded me. I quickly pulled the hair tie that was holding my blonde hair in a ponytail, letting it fall around my shoulders and some of it was even in my face. This was why I usually wore it half up and half down.

"Yea, like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." Valerie muttered rolling her yellow eyes. Spencer shot her a look and she avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have brought you." Freddie mumbled as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I glanced up at him and he looked worried and angry at the same time, while still managing to look rather blank.

"What!?" I snapped clenching my hands into fists. A hallow growled rolled in his throat as his eyes locked on something. I followed his gaze to see a short dirty blonde boy who looked to be just about ten or eleven. With him was a taller dark haired boy, he could probably match Freddie's height. He had his arm draped over the shoulders of a girl with mid back length auburn hair that was layer accordingly to look perfect.

As they got closer Freddie moved so that he was standing in front of me. I had to lean to get a better look and by the pale look of their skin, I automatically knew why he was being so protective and careful.

"More vampires…" I muttered to myself as the trio stopped before us. The young one stepped forwards with a coy smile on his face. It annoyed me extremely to see him smiling like that. He was dressed like an annoying little prep too; button down shirt tucked in some khaki pants and a pair of loafers.

He outstretched a hand and Spencer took a step forward as the midget offered him the ball that Shane had effortlessly hit nearly two miles away.

"I believe you lost this." He said quirking an eyebrow. Spencer nodded and took the ball with a kind smile. This little guy's voice was just as annoying as he looked

"Yes, thank you." He responded simply.

"Oh where are my manners! I'm Nevel; this is my good friend Jonah and his significant other, Alexis." The kid known as Nevel introduced bowing his head respectfully.

"Oh well I'm Spencer, this is my wife Chloe and this is our family." Spencer responded gesturing from Chloe to the rest of us. I smiled inwardly when he referred to me as family. "You have caused quite a bit of trouble for us lately."

"Oh…sincerest apologies. We had no idea this territory was already claimed." Nevel laughed nonchalantly. Spencer let out a forced chuckle.

"Well yes, we have a permanent residence here." He explained further. Nevel nodded and beamed.

"We were simply passing through so we ensure you there will be no more issues." Nevel said sweetly. I was tempted to roll my eyes but considering the situation I thought otherwise.

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east so you'll be safe." Alexis said finally speaking up. Her voice was so soft and soothing that it actually gave me an unpleasant feeling.

"Thank you." Chloe inserted with that dazzling smile that had me star struck the first time we met. I was still getting used to it.

"Do you think you'll have room for three more players?" Nevel offered. Freddie glanced at Spencer and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation before Spencer turned back to the new vampires and nodded.

"That would be fine. Some of us were about to leave anyways." Spencer said as he moved away from Chloe and tossed the ball to Nevel. Freddie nudged me and I glanced at him before looking back to the other vampires.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Alexis laughed cockily. Her voice was still soft though to match her soft expression. She looked calm and collected like she had no care in the world. Her skin was milky and pure while her eyes popped as a dazzling ruby red. I also noticed that Nevel had an identical eye color to hers. My eyes moved to Jonah who had his crimson eyes narrowed and locked on me. I narrowed mine right back and Freddie nudged me again.

Right at that moment by some twist of fate the wind picked up blowing the loose fitted off my head and whipping my blonde hair in all directions. I growled as my hands swiftly moved up to fix my hair. Once it was out of my eyes I noticed that Jonah was inhaling. His eyes flash evilly and he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Oh, you brought a snack…" he commented lowly. My eyes widened and before I could make any kind of movement I was surrounded by the entire Shay family, all crouched into a pouncing position. Alexis narrowed her eyes and Nevel's head tilted to the side as Freddie and Nevel had a stare down.

"The girl is with us." Spencer said. His tone was anything but clam and kind anymore. He was all too serious which was something I never heard in his tone. "I think it would be best if you left."

"Very well…the game is apparently over anyway." Nevel said as he dropped the ball to the ground. He turned and gestured for the other two to follow. Jonah glared at Freddie who growled in return, before he draped an arm around Alexis's shoulder and followed Nevel who was briskly walking away.

"Freddie, get Sam out of here, _now_." Spencer ordered. Freddie nodded and swiftly hoisted me over his shoulder making a brisk walk towards the cars. Along the way Jake threw him the keys to his car which meant I would be riding in the Zonda. It would be more exciting if I didn't feel like something was terribly wrong.

Freddie practically threw me into the seat and began to fumble with the multiple seat belts. His face was hard and his eyes held such fear that it wasn't understandable on my part. His hands were so frantic and twitchy that I got annoyed with his efforts to buckle me in.

"Okay! I got it ya big dork!" I exclaimed as I took the buckle from his hand and effortlessly strapped me in. he said nothing and went around the front of the car to get into the driver's side.

_Yes…he is a dork…a big AV club tech dork…_

I shook my head as that stupid little voice in the back of my head spoke up again. Freddie quickly got the car started and rammed on the gas pedal like he wanted to kill it. The car went off and I was thrown back into my seat a bit as he went along the dirt path that leads to the road.

"What's wrong Freddie!? Talk to me! Is something wrong!?" I exclaimed. He kept his narrowed eyes locked on the road as he swerved straight off the dirt path. The speed increased way past 100 miles per hour and I began to panic….but I trusted him.

"He's after you…that Jonah guy he's a tracker. Hunting his prey is like a game to him and when he saw my reaction he knew that he was dealing with claimed goods…" he began. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not goods to be claimed." I inserted.

"I get that Sam!" He yelled back. I jumped and decided to calm down. He was really distressed about it; he should be considering I'm being hunted. "It's all and exciting game to him. Once he starts he won't stop till the game is done."

"S-So what do we do?" I asked. He took in a breath of air he didn't need and glanced at me.

"We kill him; rip him apart and burn the pieces…otherwise he'll just put himself back together again." Freddie explained. His tone was dead of all emotion at that point and that was when I began to worry.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. There were a lot of questions in need of answering. I'm a girl that liked her mysteries, but when it comes to my life being in jeopardy I'd like to know all the facts.

"Far away…small town in New Jersey; Montclair. From there we will fly you out of the country where you'll be safe." Freddie explained. His tone was still dead. I remember staying in Montclair for a bit with my mom when she tried to get me to learn how to act. Twice a week we would take a bus from Montclair to New York before she found a better job offer waiting in Seattle. I nodded before one thought crossed my mind. What about Dan?

"We have to go back! And I never mentioned my mother being in New Jersey!" I yelled turning slightly to face him.

"You're mother told you over a phone call. You weren't paying attention, but I was outside and NO, we are not going back!" He barked as we approached some traffic. Freddie eased his way around cars earning a few honks and fingers. "Jonah will only track your scent there! That's the first place he would look."

"But Dan! He's still back there!" I retorted just as sharply. Freddie shot me a glare that I was not hesitant to return.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." He said in that dead tone that told me he really wasn't human. It actually scared me a bit.

"Yes it does. My father could die because of us. We need to do something. We'll figure out how to shake the tracker off later…just let me save Dan." I practically begged. Usually I wouldn't give a snot but this was life or death we were talking about. Dan may not have always been there but he's my father and letting him die just so I can escape was inhuman.

Freddie growled as he did a very illegal turn and swerved back around in the direction of Lewiston. I let out a breath of relief and in no time we were in front of that old house I have been calling home. I glanced at Freddie who looked freaked out and scared. I reached over and took his hand and he turned his eyes on me.

"Follow my lead…" I ordered. He nodded and I got out the car and slammed the door. I stomped up the steps into the house and pushed the door open with enough force for it to hit the wall. Freddie followed me close behind and Dan was in the front hall to witness it all. I had to put those acting classes to work now…" Leave me alone _Freddork_! I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Sam…please don't do this…" Freddie begged. He was a pretty good actor himself. He sure had the looks…but I don't think this kind of story could be made into a movie.

"Too late. Who knew I'd even consider a loser like you. Now leave me alone!" I screamed before slamming the door in his face. I muttered a sorry before turning to Dan who looked shocked out of his mind.

"Hey…what happened with you and Shay?" he questioned softly. I pushed past him and headed towards the door.

"I gotta get outta here! I'm leaving Lewiston!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran up the stair, stomping a few times for good measure. I didn't look back either. This was going to be hard.

* * *

_Okay I'll just leave it at that. Sam is in trouble and now she's gotta ditch daddy dearest. Oh you read the book, you should know. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll be sure to update really soon. You can count on that one._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	16. I'm On My Way Out

_Getting close to the end! Ooh this is going to be exciting, dontcha think? Oh whatever, let me just go ahead and update instead of annoying you people with my pointless words. Well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy and give me feedback._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: I'm On My Way Out_

* * *

"Sam…" Dan said knocking on the door of my locked rom. I pulled a suitcase out from under my bed and began to shove random articles of clothing in it. I had no time to specify. I was n such a rush that in between me packing and running into the bathroom to get my toothbrush, Freddie had made his way into my room from the window and was now packing my stuff as well to speed up the process.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm heartless but not enough to hurt my father." I muttered to him. Freddie shrugged as he zipped my suitcase shut and dragged it towards the window. I looked after him with confusion and sadness etched across my face.

"You're gonna have to Sam. I'll be in the Zonda." He said quickly before jumping out the window. This was too much for a sixteen year old to handle. I think teenage pregnancy is a walk in the park compared to all of this. I sighed and grabbed my backpack which had my laptop and other valuable electronics packed away in it and went to open the door.

"Sam…did he hurt you?" My father asked as soon as I opened the door. I shook my head frantically as I pushed past him for the second time to head towards the stairs. I slung my bag over my shoulder and moved quickly but as expected, he followed. "Did he break up with you?"

"No, I broke up with him." I retorted quickly as I ran into the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge and snatched the last pack of ham that was in there. I smiled inwardly before shoving the pack of ham in my bag.

"I thought you liked him." He tried again. He was so stubborn…just like me. Why couldn't he just let it and me go? This would be a lot easier and much more painless. Freddie was probably getting annoyed waiting for me in the car. I was wasting time.

"I did but things just didn't work out." I snapped. I locked eyes with him and gave him the harshest glared I could. I think I saw Dan wince but maybe that was me just being over dramatic about the whole situation that I was in. "Mom was right. It isn't worth it." I sneered.

Now I know I wasn't being dramatic when I saw him wince this time. Those are the words that my mother used to escape him because she didn't believe he was worth it, but I believe it was worth hurting him this one time if he gets to live. Without a word I ran out the front door straight to the car where I slipped into the passenger seat.

"Sam…" Freddie began carefully. I glared ahead as one tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I quickly swiped it away and grit my teeth. I was never a girl to cry and I sure as hell wasn't about to start now. I know that it would all be good in the end so I had no point in feeling regret. "It's going to be okay…he'll forgive you." Freddie tried to sooth but for some reason it only made me more frustrated.

"I know! I'm fine." I snapped. He nodded and then the car went speeding off. Now we were on our way out of state. As we drove Freddie explained to me that he would take from New Jersey to Philadelphia where my mother currently was with her sister. I would hang out with my mother until everything was safe again.

There was a small thud on the back of the car and I jumped while suppressing a yelp. I glanced over my shoulder to see someone perched on the rear of the car. My eyes widened and I began to panic as I turned towards Freddie.

"It's just Jake…Carly is following us close behind. The tracker is following us." Freddie explained. I glanced back and saw Jake's silhouette wave. I nodded at him and stuck my head out the window to see Carly driving a Porsche Carrera.

Freddie sped straight back to what I now called Shay manor and came to a screeching stop near the large garage. Just as we approached the front door it swung open for us to see Spencer and that young looking vampire that got on my nerves. Freddie swiftly pulled me behind him and Jake and Carly remained behind me.

"Calm down Freddie, he just came to warn us about Jonah." Spencer explained quickly as Freddie's eyes remained narrowed and locked on Nevel. I gave the midget the same look only because his presence annoyed me beyond comparison.

"This isn't my fight and I have grown tired of his constant games," Nevel began shaking his head and shoving his pale hands into his khaki pants. Freddie's brow furrowed and I kept a blank expression. "His senses and skills are unparallel and extremely lethal. It is best to be careful because I have never seen anything like him in my three hundred years…and the girl, Alexis, don't underestimate her." With that said the kid vampire weaved his way past Freddie and I and squeezed through Jake and Carly before jumping up into a tree only to vanish.

Spencer let out an exasperated sigh and gestured for us to follow him. We all went to the garage where I gaped. Lined up was a car for probably each person. There was also a motorcycle to the side. It must have been custom made considering I could not recognize it and it had Shane scribbled across it. Valerie was sitting on the hood of a red Saleen S7 and Chloe was at her side and Shane was leaning against the family Benz.

"I fought his kind before…" Shane began as he stepped towards Freddie who was tightly gripping my hand. "It's going to be difficult to kill him; tearing up the pieces will be hard, but as long as _every _piece is burned it'll be alright."

"For the record I do not approve of killing another creature, but since it is one this evil…" Spencer trailed off. Chloe let out a sad sigh and wrapped her arms around one of his. He pat her head gently with the other hand and she shook her head. I felt so guilty for what I was putting the through.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Valerie inserted. She almost sounded concerned, but I knew that none of that concern was for me. This was exactly what she was trying to prevent so basically I just proved her right and it felt horrible. If one of them were to die on my behalf I would never forgive myself.

"I'm going to run Sam south to keep the tracker away from you." Freddie retorted quickly. She avoided eye contact with him and I glanced at Freddie to see the same concern on his face that was on everybody else's.

"No Freddie, he knows you wouldn't leave Sam so he'll follow you." Spencer inserted smartly. Freddie grit his teeth. I could tell the last thing that he wanted to do is keep Jonah on my trail. That would probably be enjoyable on his part considering he considers his hunt as a game.

"Shane and I will take Sam south. You lead tha tracker to the west." Carly suggested coming up next to me. She offered me a weak smile and I nodded thankfully at her. Freddie on the other hand look horrified about the thought of being separated, especially in a situation like this.

"Okay…Valerie, Chloe, could you please put on some of Sam's clothes?" Freddie asked as he tossed Chloe my army jacket and Valerie one of my graphic sweatshirts. Chloe nodded and slipped on the jacket. Valerie looked down at the sweatshirt and made a face of disgust.

"Why should I? What is she to me?" She scoffed turning her nose upwards. Freddie shook his head, I don't know if it was in disappointment of annoyance. I glowered at her and Spencer shot her a look.

"Valerie, Sam is with Freddie meaning she is part of this family now. I don't think you want to put family in danger." Spencer scorned. Valerie glanced at him then down at the sweatshirt that had a dancing ham on the front. She looked up at me and we locked eyes for a moment. My expression was blank and so was hers and she turned away, but before she did her eyes softened at me for a moment. She slipped on the sweatshirt without a word.

Carly opened the back door to the family Benz and gestured for me to slip in. I slipped n with my legs still hanging out and I glanced at Freddie. He leaned down and brushed the blonde hair out of my face and let his cold hand rest on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and placed my hand over his.

"If _anything_ happens to you I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." I threatened. It could have come out scarier if I wasn't so upset about Freddie having to be separated from me and everybody in the risk of getting killed.

"Don't worry; there are seven of us and two of them. As soon as this is over…I'm coming for you, okay?" He said gently as his thumb caressed my cheek. I smiled lightly and nodded. He placed a small kiss on my forehead and I shivered.

"Yea…you better." I threatened again with a glare. He laughed lightly and nodded at me.

"Sam…I love you…and you are my life now so there is no way I will let anything happen to you. I love you." He said before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I was taken aback from his little speech for a moment. I didn't know what to do for a moment and for once…I was genuinely scared. I was scared to respond.

"Freddie…" I began softly as I avoided his eyes. "I l-l…you say this like its goodbye." I quickly recovered and gave him a swift punch on the arm. He lowered his head for a moment and nodded while chuckling. "I'll see you in a little bit…" I muttered. He glanced up at me before moving away and closing the door to the car.

* * *

"Hey mom it's just me again…I-uh…I left Maine and I can't go into detail right now, but please call back when you get the chance." I sighed before snapping my phone shut. I don't know how long I've been sitting in this car but it has been long enough to agitate me.

Had called my mother at least seven times and each time she failed to pick up her phone, probably because she lost it once again. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I was bored tired, upset and sleep deprived. What could I do except engorge on the ham I had packed?

I glanced up towards the front seat to see Shane focused on the road and Carly focused on him. On the arm rest their hands were tightly interlocked and I couldn't help but smile at how sweet it was. I was happy for them and that small moment just made me miss Freddie and his dorky self even more.

* * *

"Valerie, rub the scent on that tree." Freddie ordered as he ran through the forest with Chloe ahead of him and Valerie behind him. Spencer and Jake were still back in Lewiston on the search for Alexis who fell off their radar a while back.

Valerie stopped at the tree her brother had pointed to and rubbed her sweatshirt clad body along the tree. She moved away and gave the tree a sniff to see if it was enough; her brunette hair brushing against the tree in the wind as she did so.

"That's enough!" Freddie said as he paused for a moment. Chloe also stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the pair. Valerie gave the tree one last rub before following Freddie and Chloe who continued on.

* * *

_All done. Yea there should be mistakes in there because I am currently being summoned. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I try my best and I hope you all think its good enough. Review and tell me what ya think._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	17. Ransome

_Shocker I'm updating again. Since this story is coming to a close I decided to move things along so that I can get started on some other projects. It's really late though and I'm probably going to sleep through zero period, but don't you all think its worth it? I do._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Ransom_

* * *

Carly smiled kindly at a passerby who gave her strange stares as she opened up a black umbrella and put on a pair of sunglasses, although it was at least ninety degrees out here in this God forsaken small town that I had called home for a small portion of my life. Shane opened the door to the Benz for me as we reached a vacant town house that had Shay scribbled on a stone at the end of the walkway.

"You guys own a house in Montclair?" I muttered under my breath. Shane glanced at me and shrugged while Carly laughed lightly while handing the umbrella to Shane so that he could hold it over the both of them and she could cross her arms over her chest.

"Ever since Spencer started becoming a doctor back in the 1800's he's been basking in the ambience of his rewards." Carly explained as she gestured for Shane and I to move.

Once we entered the house Carly flopped down on the couch, but she still managed to make it look incredibly graceful. She crossed her legs perfectly and placed her hands on her knees and Shane took a seat on the arm of the couch and they just sat there.

"You should take a nap Sam…you must be tired and under a lot of stress. We'll wake you up if anything happens." Carly said in that kind reassuring tone. I stared at them for a moment before nodding and muttering a 'yea' under my breath. I was actually tired, but I felt as though if I fell asleep, something might happen. "The bedroom is right through there." She said pointing to a door.

I nodded again and quickly made my way to the bedroom. The bed in the room was perfectly made and as soon as I came in contact with it, I passed out. I understood I was tired but after everything that had transpired and everything that was going to happen, I didn't think I'd get to sleep…probably was all the ham I ate.

* * *

Jonah inhaled a deep breath of air as he sped through the forest, following the path that Freddie had set for him to follow. He came up to a tree, the tree that Valerie had rubbed Sam's sweatshirt on to be precise and took in a deep breath. He smirked to himself before pausing mid-breath as something other than Sam's scent passed through his senses.

His brow furrowed for a moment before his teeth grit. He shook his head recognizing that the second scent that he had come across was Valerie's. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for a simple trick like this and just the thought of those human lover's underestimating him made him chuckle to himself. He quickly switched directions and began to run, to try and pick up her scent again.

* * *

I stumbled into the living area of the town house as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep but now Shane and Carly were watching the weather, but it was surprising that they didn't seem to move from their position from…how many hours ago…I found this highly creepy considering I was a very antsy person.

"He Sam…Shane made you a ham sandwich." Carly exclaimed holding out a plate with a sandwich on it. I quickly muttered m y gratitude before devoring the sandwich in record time. I guess stress made you hungry. As soon as I was done I relaxed on the couch next to Carly for a bit, as we watched the exciting weather. Hey, did you know it was raining in Maryland?

All of sudden Carly tensed. She sat stiffly for a moment as stared blankly ahead with her mouth hanging open slightly. Without even looking she grabbed a pencil and piece of paper and began to draw. My brow furrowed in confusion as Shane stared at her progressing drawing with interest. Once she stopped drawing her body relaxed and she blinked.

"What is it that you saw?" Shane asked. It seemed like he had spoken for only the third time around me. He always seemed so tense and rigid that he barely spoke unless it was necessary. He was a very drawn in type of guy.

"He changed course…Jonah shifted directions." Carly responded lowly as she glanced between me and Shane. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach and Shane's eyes narrowed.

"He must have figured it out." He muttered grimly. "Where does his new path take him Carly?" She pointed to the sketch and glanced at both of us again. It was a picture of a theater…stage and all.

"A stage…a small theater." She explained carefully. After closer examination I realized that the theater that she had drawn was very familiar to me.

"But Freddie said that her visions weren't always certain…" I inserted as Carly returned to her drawing and began to add detail, confirming that it was the theater I had worked in, in my younger years.

"Carly sees the course that people are on when they are on them. Her visions change when they change there minds." Shane explained as Carly began to examine her finished drawing. The structure of the theater was exactly like the one from my childhood.

"So his new path is going to lead him to the theater?" I asked glancing at the drawing again. Carly lifted her head to look at me and I met her gaze.

"You know this theater?" She asked carefully. Her voice was low like if she spoke to loud she might be giving away classified information. She was probably worried and just wanted to piece everything together.

"Yea, the structure is identical to the theater where I took acting and dance classes." I explained with a shudder. Horrible memories were made in that theater.

"Is it close by?" Shane asked quickly. I blinked stupidly before nodding slowly. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I fumbled to get it. The caller id caused me to gasp and I opened the phone immediately.

"Freddie…are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, we lost the tracker so Valerie and Chloe are going back to Lewiston to protect your father. I'm coming to get you and we are going to go somewhere alone while the others continue hunting for Jonah. I will not be satisfied until you are safe again." He said in a worried tone. I nodded numbly in response as if he could see me.

"Okay…" I muttered before he hung up the phone. I shut my phone and released an exasperated sigh. Just as I shut my phone it rung again and this time the caller id was my mom. I smiled softy before answering the phone. "Hey mom, I'm glad you finally decided to call back."

"Sam!? Sam where are you!?" her frantic voice called out. It was slightly distant which I paid no mind to. This was my slightly insane mother we were talking about.

"Mom, I'm fine. Calm down." I responded trying to calm down her concerned tone.

"Sam!?"

"Mom, I'll explain everything. I…"

"Hmm, the school is horrible at protecting school records. It wasn't difficult at all for Alexis to find your previous address…" I heard an unfamiliar voice muse. My eyes widened and as if he could read my mind he spoke again. "I recommend you don't tell your bodyguards for the sake of mommy dearest. She's a real sweetheart once you get to know her…"

"Sam!?" My mother called out again. I glanced over at Carly and Shane and stood to my feet and silently made my way to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it as my heart began to hammer in my chest. Jonah had my mother…

"Don't touch her…" I spat out. He chuckled in response which actually made me sick.

"Oh you can still save mommy dearest. All you have to do is meet me." He said nonchalantly. I grit my teeth and my eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Where?" I growled almost automatically. I was not about to let my mother die in my place. I had integrity…not to mention the woman raised me.

"How about that nice little theater in New York you hate so much." Out of all the places, he had to choose the one I detested the most. "Oh and don't bring any of your friends because I will know and mommy will pay the price for your mistake."

"I'll be there alone. Don't worry about it." I sneered before snapping my phone shut. I glanced around the room and noticed the window. That was my exit.

* * *

I really never thought about how I was going to die, considering I was always tough and knew that nothing could actually keep me down and I'm still young so why would I be contemplating death? However looking at it now I believe I was going to have a very noble death if I would be dying in the place of my mother. This was all my fault anyways. I could have just left Freddie alone and then our lives would have never entertwined and I wouldn't have to break his heart and give up my life…

But overall I think that it was worth it. Meeting Freddie had to be the highlight of my life because the guy was perfect. The sad part was that I would never see his face again. Ugh I wonder how he will react when he realizes that I walked straight into my death without his permission.

As I get off this dumb DeCamp bus that had stopped directly in front of this theater that was close for the time being…I couldn't help but feel guilty. Carly and Shane should be pissed about me running off. Chloe and Spencer would morn…Jake wouldn't be to happy but Valerie wouldn't care and Freddie…I hope he'd be okay. Everybody could go on without me.

"Mom!?" I called out as I walked through the lobby of the theater.

"Sam!?" I received back. The voice was coming from the main theater itself. I pushed through the main doors and gasped.

"Sam what are you doing hiding under that chair?" My mother's voice said. It was a projected video of me when I was around five in the theater, hiding as I usually did. Worst of all…it was a video!

"Mom I hate this damn place." My young voice mused. I walked down the isle towards the stage with a face of shock permanent on my face.

"Oh Sam that's a bad word…" My mother laughed. The image soon disappeared and I gasped When Jonah jumped down from the balcony and right onto the edge of the stage before me. In his hands was a video camera that was pointed at me.

"Hmm, you had a lot of issues as a kid, didn't you? I think it was cute." He commented with an evil smirk. My fists clenched at my sides as I shot him a glare through my fear. I was still aware that I was going to die.

"She was never here…" I muttered shaking my head. He laughed lightly and shrugged.

"What can I say? You tricked me for a bit but my trick was more successful. Oh, and just to make it a bit more entertaining I thought I'd capture our time together on film. Say Hi to Freddie." He cooed.

"Freddie has nothing to do with this…" I growled before biting down on my lower lip.

"Aw but his rage will make it all the more climactic. I believe I chose a very good actress for my leading lady. Your attitude compliments your beauty…too bad Freddie was too naïve to turn you. Now tell him to avenge you."

"Screw you." I snapped. In one swift movement of his arm I was sent flying into one of the pillars that stood at either side of the stage. I heard something crack in the back of my head and the smell of blood filled my nose as Jonah approached me. I tried to get myself up but it hurt way too much. Jonah crouched down and glared at me.

"So much sass…now tell him to avenge you!" he ordered. I cringed and kept my mouth shut. He didn't find this pleasing at all so he decided to make me talk by taking my leg and giving it a good snap causing me to scream out in pain. "Say it!"

"Freddie don't!" I cried out as I looked into the camera directed at me. As soon as Jonah was about to lunge at me he was tackled and pushed into the balcony by a blur. I gasped when I noticed that that blur was in fact Freddie. Even from a distance the rage that contorted his face scared me.

"Aw, you're alone. You must be faster than the others…but not stronger." Jonah cooed before jumping at Freddie and sending him crashing into the other pillar on the other end of the stage. I cringed and I wanted to scream but everything was moving too fast and I couldn't find my voice.

"I'm strong enough to kill you." He growled before back handing Jonah and sending him all the way through the theater's back wall and back into the lobby. He took the new found time to join me at my side and his rage was replaced by fear and regret. "Sam I am so sorry…" He mused as he picked me. Jonah quickly came back and tackled Freddie sending me rolling to the other side of the stage. I whimper as Jonah place a hard punch in Freddie's face.

He then came back to me and decided to finish things off while he had the time. He snatched up my wrist and sunk his teeth into it causing me to scream out. The pain was like something I have never felt in my life. I 'd rather be dead right now.

Freddie quickly got up and tackled Jonah before pinning him down not that far from me. I watch in slightly horror as Freddie bit off a good chuck of Jonah's neck. I winced and shut my eyes tightly shut.

"Freddie!" My eyes snapped open when I saw Carly with Shane by her side. Right behind her was Jake and Valerie and coming in was Chloe and Spencer. Freddie paid no mind to Carly's call and Spencer quickly made his way to his side. The others joined in as well surrounding Jonah and Carly came to my side only to take a step back and cough before covering her mouth. "Spencer! The blood!" She cried.

In an instant Spencer was at my side and he was examining me. He shook his head and the pain in my wrist began to intensify. It felt like flames liking up at my wrist, but it seemed worse at the same time.

"Freddie! Sam needs you!" Carly cried as she strode over to the group of them Shane and Jake were holding Jonah down as Valerie and Chloe ripped up the boards of the stage and began to pile them around him. Carly jumped onto Jonah and in one swift moment, she snapped his neck. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing them continue to rip him apart.

"Sam…I'm here Sam. Freddie said. I cracked my now hazy eyes open to look at him and gave a weak smile before writhing in my pain.

"Freddie…it burns so bad. My hand is burning" I whimpered. I hated hearing myself sound so helpless, but it couldn't be helped. Spencer's eye widened as he glanced at Freddie.

"We have no choice. We need to get it out before it changes her." Spencer said. His voice was coming in an out and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

"It's gonna happen Freddie…" Carly's voice said. Hers was much more distant.

"What can we do?" Freddie's frantic voice asked. I couldn't see much anymore so I was going by what I heard.

"Tie my belt around her wrist…" Spencer ordered. My head lolled limply to the side and I could vaguely make out the dancing flames of a fire that Jake as throwing wood into. "You're going to have to suck the venom out."

"I can't!" Freddie cried. He sounded shocked that Spencer would even offer the idea.

"You can! Just find the will to sop!" Spencer barked back. There was a moment of silence and I tried to wiggle away as if my movements would make the pain subside.

"I'll make it go away…" Freddie cooed. His voice was loud and clear and soon enough I felt sucking in my wrist. The pain began to subside but I still had my neck and leg to worry about…oh and the fact that the blood was being drained for me and I could feel it.

"Freddie! Stop! You're killing her! Find the will to stop!" Spencer yelled, at least I think he yelled. His voice faded into the background as my mind went blank and my eyes eased there way shut.

Living sucked, dying was easy.

* * *

_Ooh very dramatic. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Only two more to go…hopefully I'll get them done by Sunday. Well thanks again and drop me a review to give me feedback._

_MethodTOmadneS_


	18. May The Real Sam Please Stand Up

_Otay, I believe this is going to be the final chapter of this story. Before I proceed, I would like to say thank you to all the people who enjoyed this story and supported it. I wouldn't have kept it going…so Thanks._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: May The Real Sam Please Stand Up_

* * *

"_Sam….Sam…Sam…Sam…"_

"Shut up!" I screamed as I clamped my hands down on my ears and clenched my eyes shut. The person who was calling me was giving me a headache and if they said my name one more time, I was going to hit something. I felt alone and accompanied at the same me as I stood in nothing but darkness. It was really creeping me out…but considering I had just witnessed a vampire get torn up and set on fire I should not be creeped out by anything.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped at the sudden contact. They spun me around and my eyes snapped open only to grow two times their normal size. The person standing before me had her mouth pressed into a hard line and her blue eyes were narrowed at my and remained locked with my own. Her flowing blonde hair was half up, half down and she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt that said "I Love Ham" and under the caption was a picture of dancing ham.

"Am I looking into a mirror or something?" I questioned under my breath. The second Sam rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was then that I took not of the dark looking book in her hand. I got a glimpse of the title and reading it made me sick.

"Not exactly and if you tell me to shut up again I will not hesitate to scratch your eyes out." She threatened as her blue eyes glared harshly at me. I pursed my lips and placed my hands on my hips before speaking.

"Than what are you? Are you some kind of clone?" I questioned ignoring her threat. She snorted and shifted her weight to on foot, cocking her hip out.

"No, I'm the real Sam." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. My mouth dropped open and I slowly shook my head. She had to be crazy if she thought she was Sam. I'm Sam! There is only one Sam and that was me.

"No…that is not true. I'm the real Sam." I countered. She snorted again and shook her head, almost shamefully and I narrowed my eyes at her as she took a step towards me.

"Where do you live?"

"Lewiston, Maine…"

"Wrong. Seattle, Washington." She deadpanned. "Who is your guardian?" She questioned. I blinked stupidly, wondering why she was asking these questions and claiming I was wrong…and I was wondering why I was, actually believing her.

"Dan…my father…"

"Wrong; your mother who you barely see. Where do you spend most of your time?" She asked taking another step towards me.

"In the meadow with Freddie." I answered in a sure tone. She laughed lightly in a mocking manner and my brow furrowed.

"Wrong; Carly Shay's apartment. Do you know what iCarly is?" She questioned leaning in towards me.

"No…" I muttered. She laughed again, but this time more openly. Everything she was saying made sense, but I didn't want it to.

"Last question…who are you madly in love with?" She asked quietly. This, I could answer.

"Fredward Shay: my vampire boyfriend." I said firmly

"Wrong; you're in love with Freddie Benson: my tech nerd."

That's all it took. My mind went blank and before I could comprehend the situation or ask any questions of my own my body went completely stiff and numb. The Sam in front of me took the book in her hand and bopped me on the forehead making me lose my balance and I fell over. As soon as my body fell…I passed out.

* * *

I gasped as my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. The sudden movement wasn't exactly one of my greatest ideas considering a spasm of pain ran up my spine and ended at the back of my neck. My eyes moved around frantically as I took in my surroundings that I couldn't find familiar, but I recognized it as a hospital room. Next to me a life monitor was beeping in an annoying manner.

"Ugh what the heck is going on?" I questioned quietly. Outside the door of the hospital room I could hear two guys exchanging words. One voice I could recognize, surprisingly, but the other remained a mystery to me. I sat up in bed, carefully keeping in mind of the pain that moving too quickly would cause.

Just as I was swinging my legs over the side of the bed the door to the room I was currently in swung open and I locked eyes with none other than my beloved tech dork, not a pale looking, topaz eyed emo kid who was dedicating his life to me. Freddie just stared at me for a moment and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you looking at Fredweird? Do you have an issue?" I questioned as I stood to my feet. I bent back a bit, stretching through the pain so that I could loosen my tight muscles and before I could stretch fully I was swept up into an embrace that could have crushed my spine. "GAH!"

"Sam! You're awake! You're okay! You're not dead!" He exclaimed as he spun me around. My face went blank as my stomach twisted into knots. I tried not to sigh when I felt the warmth of the hug envelope me. Instead I flicked the brown eyed boy on the head causing him to let me go.

"I don't know what your deal is. Why would I be dead?" I said as I brushed some invisible dirt off of my hospital gown. Freddie stared at me for a moment before taking me by the shoulders and leaning in a bit. Did he get taller?

"Sam…six months ago you got into an accident. It was a hit and run. You've been in a coma ever since." He explained quietly. My brow furrowed as I tried to recall the information he was giving me but all I remember was that stupid book I was reading…

"Whoa…I missed a lot of iCarly." I commented shaking my head. Freddie took in a deep breath and shook his head at me.

"Sam, you don't get it. Some of us thought that you'd never wake up. Carly had to go through therapy for a while to cope and I nearly gave up hope. I thought I lost you and I didn't understand just how much I needed you until you weren't there." He said locking eyes with me. I pressed my lips together into a hard line as my cheeks slowly began to heat up. He couldn't be serious.

"Whoa Benson, I didn't know you felt that way." I joked trying to lighten the situation. I was trying not to seem too excited about what he had just said because I was still trying to pull off the hard to get, hard core style…I wasn't like the other Sam who submitted to her feelings so easily…that was all just a long dream…but I should be following her example.

"I'm just happy that you're awake Sam…you're practically my life." He laughed lightly. I think my smile was giving me away now.

_You are my life now…_

"What are you going to do next Freddo? Tell me you love me?" I questioned nonchalantly snaking my arms around his neck. I had to get on my toes to do so, but it was worth it seeing that scarlet blush rush to his cheeks.

"If I did?" He asked back. I laughed lightly and shook my head at him. I was handling this much better than I thought.

Without a single word I leaned up while pushing his head down so that his lips could meet mine. The kiss was rough at first until we both relaxed and his arms found their way around my waist. I smirked against his lips before slowly pulling away.

"Then I would have to say that you're stuck with me…" I muttered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said smiling at me.

"Just do me a favor…never take me to a baseball game, remind me to be nicer to Jeannette, don't let me near vampire related books and next time we see Jonah remind me to punch him." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't question me dork."

"Okay."

"Now go get me Twilight. I never read the ending." I ordered.

* * *

_Short, yes I know, but it was to the point and I depicted how I wanted things to end. If I'm not lazy I will write and epilogue, but do not count on it. I'm happy that I'm done, but also sad that the story had finally come to a close. Review for the final time peoples._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


End file.
